(On Hold) Sky's Truth
by KuroiOozora
Summary: (( Hidden Sky's Sequel )) Red spider lily symbolizes Flower of death... The flower that triggers The Truth of the Skies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Voice**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _" Unknown"_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

It's been a year since Rusaku Tsumiyoshi, now known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the younger twin brother of Sawada Ietsuna, back to school again since his disappearance 3 years ago.

All of them, including Ietsuna's Guardians, studied in the same school, in Namimori High School, which was just beside Middle School. The only difference was that they had different school years.

Lambo and Chrome, who were already 16, a year younger than the twins, were in their first year of High School. The twins, including Hayato and Takeshi, were in their second year, while Ryohei, Kyoya, and Mukuro, who were a year older, were in their third year.

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

"Tsu-kun, let's go home together" Ietsuna approached Tsuna, who sat at the opposite side, near the window. "Unlike Hayato and the others, you don't have club activity today, right?" Ietsuna asked, which Tsuna nodded at him with a smile.

"I am fine with that, but what about your school paperwork, Council President?" Tsuna grinned, teasing him, which Ietsuna groaned in return. "That can wait until tomorrow, -President" Ietsuna pouted, making Tsuna chuckled.

"Not that I am not happy but you also have your work as , so are you sure Reborn won't hunt you down?" Tsuna smirked mischievously. Ietsuna's eye twitched, before throwing his hands above. "Gyaa! You think that can stop me from hanging around with you?! Nu uh!" Ietsuna shouted.

"I was just saying~" Tsuna grinned at his brother, who pouted at him.

You see, a week after Ietsuna and his Guardians took the official positions, and Giotto and his Guardians stepped down, the moment when they returned to school, the principal who was also from the mafia which shocked them but relax as soon as he said he was from Vongola, asked if Ietsuna would be willing to be the president of a student council, which would exist right there on spot if Ietsuna were to accept said position.

Because whenever he looked at the students, he felt like they wanted to say something but didn't know to whom and of course, Disciplinary Committee, especially Kyouya, was out of question, thanks to them putting fears into students towards them. And students rarely confront their problems to teachers, especially principal. Thus, the Student Council.

Of course, Ietsuna's normal reaction would definitely be a NO, but before he could did so, his Guardians agreed to that and since Ietsuna was outnumbered, he very reluctantly agreed to that position.

On the second day when Tsuna came back as Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was surprised when he knew Ietsuna and his Guardians were in the Student Council. And when Ietsuna told him how it was created and how he became the president of it, Tsuna burst out laughing to the point said brunet's stomach hurt.

Since the position of vice-president was still blank at that time, he immediately asked Tsuna to become one, which of course, Tsuna widened his eyes and gave a questioning stare at him, because Hayato would definitely be aiming that position.

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

 _ **"Huh? Me as the vice?" Tsuna asked, and Ietsuna nodded at him.**_

 _ **"But... Why? Hayato should be holding that position, right? Seeing he always saying something about him as right hand-man, so I thought he is the vice or at least, still aiming that position" Tsuna said, confused at Ietsuna's proposal.**_

 _ **"Well... My those-who-can-fight-plus-violent Guardians were taken by Kyouya-san to be a member of Disciplinary Committee, so Hayato and Mukuro are there, which the former kept complaining about it but still do his job properly, while the latter seems enjoying it, the fighting and scaring and traumatizing rule breakers that is" both Ietsuna himself, and Tsuna sweatdropped at that.**_

 _ **"What about Takeshi? I figured he would be one if by any chance Hayato wasn't" Tsuna arched his eyebrow.**_

 _ **"No offence, Takeshi wherever you are, but Tsu-kun, vice help the president on making plans, decisions, and anything, so what makes you think he can? And also he declined to be one by the way.. Well, actually none of them want the position but that's beside the point... While YOU are good at leadership and making strategies" Ietsuna said, which Tsuna sweatdropped at him.**_

 _ **Tsuna was about to say more, when Ietsuna raised his hand, stopping him. "Before you could continue, let me have a go first" Ietsuna said, and Tsuna nodded at that.**_

 _ **"As I told you, Kyouya-san, Hayato and Mukuro are in Disciplinary Committee, then Takeshi is the Treasurer, Chrome is the Secretary, while Lambo and Onii-san managed the student body part, keeping students infomed of any events or something as Public Relations. Please don't decline, Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna clapped his handa together at the last part, which made Tsuna sweatdropped, before sighing.**_

 _ **"Fiiine" Tsuna said, and Ietsuna immediately hugged him, shouting thank you many times, which made Tsuna thought if the president position was that heavy to make him that desperate to have a vice, and the next day when he became one, Tsuna knew the reason why...**_

 _ **Paperwork.**_

 _ **~ Flashback End ~**_

.

Just as what Tsuna said, the moment both brunets stepped out of school ground, Reborn appeared and kicked Ietsuna bac to his school office. Tsuna laughed at Ietsuna's reaction at the said not-yet-done paperwork, which made Ietsuna whined to not to laugh at him.

~ Time Skip ~

"I swear those stupid papers were mocking me" Ietsuna grumbled, walking beside Tsuna, exiting school ground. "I am tired.. Let's go home, Tsu-kun.." Ietsuna whined, making Tsuna sweatdropped, wondering who was actually the older one.

"Hm.. What do you mean by going home? Have you forgotten about my dear Pasticceria del Cielo, Tsu-nii?" Tsuna arched his eyebrow at Ietsuna, who facepalmed while murmuring "I really forgot about that"

And that, Ietsuna told Tsuna that he would help him in his cake shop serving all those people, especially cake lovers. Kyoko and Haru would sometimes appeared in that shop too, and sometimes Kyouya, which shocked many people since the Demon of Namimori was there.

《》《》《》 Sky's Truth 《》《》《》

The moment the twins (which Tsuna already in his Light form) arrived at few blocks between the shop and school, Ietsuna widened his eyes, dropping his jaw seeing at the queue infront of the shop. They were like ants attracted to sugar.

"That's ...a long queue..." Ietsuna sweatdropped, wondering if serving that many people was worser than his paperwork.

Hearing what Ietsuna said, Tsuna just shrugged his shoulder, "It's like this every single day. You don't know because everytime school ends, you immediately went back home to do Clam's paperwork unlike today which you skipped it" Tsuna said, and Ietsuna dropped his jaw again.

Ietsuna didn't say anything when Tsuna walked towards the shop and the crowds' faces brighten, before shrugging his shoulder thinking that it shouldn't be as bad as his unlimited paperwork, and ran towards Tsuna.

.

'I take my words back.. This is worser than those d*mn paperworks!' Ietsuna inwardly screamed, running around holding customers' orders. 'It's not ending! Chrome and Hana-san are helping but not enough people! My arms are tired! My legs are tired! My cheeks from all those smile greeting at any customers are tiring!' Ietsuna inwardly screamed again, almost flipping any table in sight, while still kept his smile on his face.

"Waiter" A customer raised his hand, making Ietsuna snapped out of his thought. "Ah, yes!" Ietsuna replied, immediately hurriedly walked towards said customer's table.

'Just how did Tsu-kun able to handle thiiiiis?!'

~ Time Skip - After closing shop ~

"Finally it's over" Ietsuna murmured, facedesk-ed the table infront of him, with his hands holding a cup of coffee from Tsuna, who turned back to his original form. "How are you and Hana-san able to handle this anyway? Even Chrome is better than me" Ietsuna grumbled.

Tsuna raised his eyebrow. "Definitely you lack practice" Tsuna snickered, purposely saying outloud as he felt certain someone's presence, in which Ietsuna failed to do so from the tiredness, before turning his head towards the window beside him and blinked. 'Huh? Those spider lilies already grow that many?'

"Well I guess we have to level up your trainings, huh, baka-Ie?" A certain hitman's voice appeared, making Ietsuna immediately raised his head but ended up with his forehead slamming to the desk again, courtesy of Reborn jumped and landed on top of Ietsuna's head.

"Reborn! And no, thank you!" Ietsuna raised his head, rubbing his forehead when said hitman jumped to the table. "You don't have a choice anyway~ I am the tutor and you are the student" Reborn smiled innocently at Ietsuna, who turned to Tsuna for help.

"Tsu-kun, he-" Ietsuna blinked when Tsuna, who was staring outside through the window, was not paying attention, and suddenly jumped from his seat when he saw Tsuna's eyes, which even Reborn narrowed his eyes.

Tsuna's eyes.. They were glowing blue, which were not supposed to, especially when Tsuna's main flame was Sky, even though he was able to use the other six flames.

Ietsuna narrowed his eyes before he gulped, slowly and cautiously approached the emotionless Tsuna, then put his hand on Tsuna shoulder, that immediately Tsuna's eyes turned back to his usual light orange and snapped out of his thought.

"Huh? Tsu-nii, Reborn, is something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tsuna asked with a smile, though both Ietsuna and Reborn didn't immediately replied. They were still examining Tsuna, before Ietsuna looked back at Tsuna.

"No, it's nothing, it's just that uum.. What did you have on your mind? We were not paying attention just now? What were you daydreaming about?" Ietsuna asked, hand was still on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna blinked, giving Ietsuna questioning stare, in which Ietsuna and Reborn immediately noticed. "I ...did?" Tsuna murmured, not remembering him doing that.

"Must be I am-" Tsuna cut his own sentence, eyes widening, making Ietsuna and Reborn turned alarmed. "Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna asked, but Tsuna didn't hear it.

 _" My dear baby.."_

Tsuna heard a woman's voice. 'Who?'

One hand gripping his head, alarming Ietsuna and Reborn. "Tsu-kun?!" Ietsuna called, but again, Tsuna didn't hear it, making Reborn narrowed his eyes, wondering what happened to Tsuna.

 _" My precious baby.."_

'Who? She doesn't sounds like Mama..' Tsuna shut his eyes, his head was pounding.

 _" My beloved baby.."_

'Who?!' Tsuna gritted his teeth, he voiced his pain in a low voice though the other two managed to hear it.

 _" My son.."_

"Stop it.." Tsuna whispered, eyes were still shut tightly.

"Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna tried calling Tsuna again, but still failed.

 _" You are my child.."_

"Stop it!" Tsuna shouted with his eyes shut, before suddenly falling unconscious, which fortunately Ietsuna was beside him to catch, else Tsuna will fell to the ground.

"Tsu-kun! Wake up!" Ietsuna widened his eyes, shaking Tsuna to wake him up, but Tsuna didn't wake up.

"Ietsuna, carry him, get out, go back home, now! I'll lock the door!" Reborn said, which Ietsuna nodded, immediately lifted Tsuna, and walked out, followed by Reborn behind, who was thinking.

What just happened?

The two immediately left the closed shop to Sawada household, after Reborn made sure that everything was locked.

But unknown to them, someone was watching them from afar, with eyes full of hatred.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" I will not give you up to anybody.."_

.

.

 _" My baby, Reito.."_

...

 **First things first..**

 **Let me thank you all for reading Hidden Sky and wanted a sequel, which is here I am publishing one! I am touched that you like it!**

 **So, uuh.. How is this one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Voice II**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

" _ **Unknown**_ "

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **But unknown to them, someone was watching them from afar, with eyes full of hatred.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" I will not give you up to anybody.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" My baby, Reito.."**_

...

= ?'s POV =

 **(AN : It's been a long time since I last used someone's POV, but well.. It won't appear again ...probably)**

You took my title away

.

Your son took her away

.

Your son took my son away

.

I will not forgive you

.

I will never forgive you

.

I will make you suffer just like what you did to me

.

I

.

.

Will take your son first

.

.

Vongola

.

.

《》《》《》 Sky's Truth 《》《》《》

= 3rd Person's POV =

When the figure finished his thought, he immediately snapped out of it and disappeared from sight, just as Reborn turned around with Leon in its gun form, pointing at the place where the unknown man was standing.

Without thinking further, Reborn fired the gun, after all, only those in the mafia were able to produce that much killing intent. But when Reborn didn't hear any sound of fallen body, he clicked his tongue, before turning around but he still kept his guard up and Leon was still in a gun form.

Hearing Reborn clicked his tongue, Ietsuna looked above and saw Reborn was alerted with something, especially when he saw Leon on his hand. Beliving the hitman would protect him if enemies appeared, Ietsuna dashed faster, though still carried Tsuna carefully.

Upon reaching Sawada household, Reborn snatched the key from Ietsuna's pocket and unlocked the door, which Ietsuna hurriedly went in and layed Tsuna in their room, that they had been sharing ever since Tsuna came back as Tsuna.

"I wonder what happened?" Ietsuna murmured, while Reborn was thinking what might be the trigger. Before Tsuna fell unconscious, he was gripping his head in pain as if he was hearing something when said brunet told no one to shut up, before that happened, Tsuna seemed like thinking something which his eyes turned glowing blue, and before that, Tsuna was looking outside through the window...

Wait..

'Tsuna definitely saw something through that window' Reborn thought with narrowed eyes, before turning his attention at the unconscious Sky. Tsuna was sleeping as if nothing happened before.

"Ietsuna" Reborn called the worried Sky, snapping whatever thought he was thinking. "Huh? Ye..yeah?" Ietsuna asked.

"Carry him and bring him to Vongola mansion. I am going somewhere" Reborn said, making Ietsuna widened his eyes, dropping his jaw, not that he mind since Tsuna was light, but still, to the mansion in the middle of a forest? What if someone attacked him?

"I will call someone to pick you up" Reborn answered his unsaid question, but Reborn being Reborn, he definitely knew what Ietsuna was thinking.

"But why?" Ietsuna couldn't help but asked, making Reborn inwardly sighed.

"Looks like I have to increase your training more than expected" Reborn said, making Ietsuna choked at that. "What?!"

"You should feel it, Ietsuna. When we left Tsuna's shop, there's a strong killing intent that only mafiaso able to produce" Reborn said solemnly, which made Ietsuna widened his eyes. "Eh..?"

"Which is why I want you to bring him to to them. You and Tsuna will be a lot safer there than here" Reborn continued. Ietsuna gulped, before nodding, immediately went to carry Tsuna and headed out, followed by Reborn who then jumped onto Ietsuna's head, at the same time, Leon turned into a phone.

"Giotto, I need a car"

~ Time Skip ~

"What do you mean he suddenly fainted?!" Giotto couldn't help but asked, after he saw the car he sent out came back with Reborn, Ietsuna, and the unconscious Tsuna, the moment he greeted them at the front door.

"Exactly what I mean, Giotto" Reborn answered back, which Giotto was taken aback. Reborn never called him Giotto on normal days, unless it was serious, and here the hitman calling his name because of an unconscious twin brother of his successor.

If Reborn was like that when the boy like that, that meant that the situation can not be taken lightly. Still that couldn't help but made Giotto wondered, but he was not in a position to ask anyway. For some reason, he felt anger bubbling up when he saw Tsunayoshi in that condition. Maybe because they were fellow Skies and Tsunayoshi was Reborn's Sky?

"I'll explain later, so focus on taking Tsuna to the infirmary instead" Reborn continued, snapping Giotto out of his thought before he nodded and took a glance at Ietsuna, who had been silent ever since they arrived.

"Ietsuna" Giotto called, cutting whatever thoughts that were running around the brunet's mind, making said brunet looked at him. "Tsunayoshi will definitely be okay, so relax, will you?" Giotto said, but Ietsuna didn't respond, just turned his attention back infront.

Seeing that, Giotto sighed, once again, he couldn't help but wondered why and he was still angry for whatever reason it was.

Upon reaching the infirmary, Giotto immediately opened the door, followed by Reborn and Ietsuna, and saw Knuckle, who turned his attention at the sudden opened door, there.

When he saw Ietsuna was carrying Tsuna, Knuckle turned alerted, immediately stood up from his chair and approached Ietsuna, before taking the brunet on his arms to the bed. "What happened? You wouldn't bring someone here unless something happened" Knuckle asked, his attention was at Tsuna, trying to find what was wrong using his Sun flame.

"Tsu-kun suddenly fainted when he gripped his head in pain after he saw something outside the window in the kitchen of his cake shop" Ietsuna replied.

"And that is?" Giotto asked.

"That's what I wanted to find out. Maybe he saw that person who was emitting killing intent? I am not sure, which is why I am planning to go back to the cake shop to investigate it" Reborn said, pulling his fedora down a little.

Giotto and Knuckle, who snapped his head towards Reborn, widened their eyes. 'Killing intent?!' Both thought, before Giotto narrowed his orange eyes that glowed slightly. "I'll send Alaude and Kyouya" Giotto said, which Reborn nodded. " _Pasticceria del Cielo_ , near Namimori Middle" Reborn told him, which Giotto nodded.

"Ietsuna, you stay here and don't stray away from Giotto or any of his or your Guardians' sights. That person may be targeting you, instead of Tsuna" Reborn said, which Ietsuna didn't say anything but nodded, which after Reborn saw that response, he immediately went out, and Giotto pulled out his phone, making a call to his Cloud.

《》《》《》 Sky's Truth 《》《》《》

Few minutes after Reborn left the mansion, he stopped on one of the tree branches he hopped on to, when he received Giotto's message saying that both Clouds were at Namimori Middle since they just finished patrolling around the area and were just going back to their rendezvous location before going back to the mansion.

Pocketing his phone, Reborn turned his attention infront and hopped to another branches again, and he moment Reborn reached Tsuna's cake shop, he who was still holding onto Tsuna's key, immediately quietly opened the door, in case whoever that person was was inside. Reborn creeped in quietly with Leon in gun form on his hand.

'I didn't feel anyone's presence. Guess that mafiaso already left' Reborn thought, lowering Leon but his guard was still up, until he felt certain Clouds' presences, he turned around and saw both Giotto and Ietsuna's Clouds were standing there, in which it seemed that both Cloud were together somewhere.

"Reborn" Both Cloud greeted the hitman, who nodded back, and walked towards the kitchen, or more specifically, the kitchen's window, where Tsuna looked outside from, followed by the other two, who were looking around in case some idiots jumped onto them with weapons on their hands.

When they reached said kitchen, Reborn hopped on to the table, beside the window, and looked outside. There were nothing out of ordinary, with the exception of those overgrowing red spider lilies swallowing the empy fields, located directly at the opposite side of the window, separated just by a wall and a small river infront of the said wall.

Reborn turned towards the Clouds. "I am sure Giotto already inform you two the situations?" Reborn asked, which the two nodded. "Try investigating around this shop" Reborn continued, and the two nodded before leaving.

After the two left, Reborn turned around, looking at those lilies again. Something was bugging him when he saw those red flowers that represented death, but Reborn couldn't seem to put his hand onto what was his mind wanted him to remember.

Few seconds of thinking, in which he came up with nothing, Reborn huffed, and jumped out from the window, approaching those flowers.

The moment said hitman hopped down from tree to tree and landed infront of the sea of red spider lilies, he froze.

" _ **Hello there.. Oh.. You ..look familiar**_ "

Reborn widened his eyes when he heard a woman's voice. He looked around, with gun-Leon on his hand. Who's voice was that? Did an illusionist got him or something? Thinking about that possibility made Reborn growled softly. He was the Greatest Hitman for rainbow's sake! There was no way for him to fall into an illusion that easily.

" _ **Ah.. You must be the hitman father used to talk about.. The one he called the Greatest Hitman, Reborn**_ "

Reborn blinked at that. And when he thought about it, that voice sounded awfully familiar but he couldn't recalled the owner of the said voice. That made Reborn even more pissed as he was always proud of his memories when him being the least likely to forget things easily.

" _ **Oh? May I know who your father is, miss?**_ "

Reborn's anger immediately dispersed when he heard that voice, as deadpanned replacing the former expression. While he couldn't recognize the first voice, he definitely recognized the second one, a voice that only belonged to a male which he was very familiar with.

It was his.

HIS voice.

His voice BEFORE that d*mn Checkerface turned him into a d*mn baby.

Before Reborn could think further, he blinked again. The familiar voice belonged to the woman interupted his thought, in which she chuckled.

" _ **Oh? Would you like to know?**_ "

" _ **I wouldn't ask if I don't want to, you know?**_ "

" _ **I would not deny that. Very well, since my father has deemed you trustworthy, I will tell you my name, Sir Reborn**_ "

Reborn patiently waited for the unknown yet familiar woman's voice to continue, while he was doing that, he didn't notice Leon was staring at him, as if wanting his master to remember something that he had forgotten.

" _ **My name is Vo-**_ "

"Reborn" A voice interupted, making said hitman snapped out of his concentration which he then realized that the broke of concentration, also broke whatever she was saying.

Reborn's eye twitched at that, silently clicked his tongue, before turning around, facing the two Clouds who were approaching him.

"What is it?" Reborn asked, almost growled in frustration as he couldn't get the full conversation of his forgotten memories.

Blinked at the not-properly-hiddened-frustrated face, in which the two Clouds concluded that Reborn didn't find any clue of either why Tsuna fainted or the unknown mafiaso, Alaude replied. "We couldn't find anything nearby, except a small presence of Mist flame two houses from the shop"

"Mist flame?" Reborn narrowed his eyes, which Alaude nodded.

"It seems like someone was there watching us" Kyouya said, before continuing. "It immediately disappeared when we approached. Father already contacted Lal Mirch to bring some of her subordinates for further investigation"

Reborn nodded. "We should head back for now" Reborn said, looking at the flower field once more, before leaving, followed by Alaude and Kyouya behind.

Unknown the the three, Leon was looking at the flower field, because unlike Reborn, Leon remembered clearly and knew what Reborn was trying to remember.

The first meeting of his master

.

.

.

And

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The mother of Giotto when she was young

...

 **AN :**

 **I am going to put this ON HOLD for a while, since I have exams coming up**

 **I will probably start updating again around mid-May or maybe on June**

 **Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Scene of The Past**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 **Unknown the the three, Leon was looking at the flower field, because unlike Reborn, Leon remembered clearly and knew what Reborn was trying to remember.**

 **The first meeting of his master**

 **And**

 **The mother of Giotto when she was young**

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Tsuna was walking around in darkness, wandering alone while thinking where he was and why were he there.

It felt like hours had pass and yet nothing had yet appear before him like what he expected, but still he waited.

'This is boring' Tsuna pouted, rolling around the darkness.

After many times of rolling around in boredom, he was relieved when a hint of light appear making Tsuna looked up, before it got brighter and brighter, and shown a film of a familiar person in it.

"What's this? This doesn't look like my memory or something. Doesn't seems like future sight either, the scene looks kind of old" Tsuna muttered, narrowing his eyes at the scene played, before widening his eyes.

"Wait. I saw that man before from the memory of my future self's" Tsuna muttered. "...Reborn?"

Scenes played after scenes, though mostly Reborn shooting people's brains or any other fatal guts, making Tsuna easily put pieces together. "This is Reborn's past. It's d*mn gloomy. He's too cautious. Too serious. Too stiff. Too boring, unlike now" Tsuna mumbled, before narrowing his eyes in confusion. "...But why?" Tsuna couldn't help but asked, and when he payed attention at the next many scenes, he realized one thing similar other than Reborn in it.

There was a certain flower nearby in each one of the scenes.

The flower of death.

The red spider lilies.

And that made Tsuna confused. Again, he asked to no one in particular, seeing that no one was there with him anyway. "Why?"

Even so, Tsuna kept watching, though the brunet couldn't brush off the feeling that he was invading someone's privacy without permission. But oh well.. He was very bored and when a possibility of being an amusement appeared, why not? He had nothing to do anyway.

Tsuna blinked when a scene played. In a sea of red spider lilies, a woman with blonde hair and bright orange eyes in red dress as if trying to camouflage with the flowers appeared, talking with Reborn.

"That woman looked a lot like uncle Ieyasu. His mother? But that makes Reborn an old grandpa. Maybe she is uncle's sister or something?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

 _ **"Hello there.. Oh.. You ..look familiar"**_

Tsuna watched as _ **Reborn widened his eyes when he heard the woman's voice. He looked around, with gun-Leon on his hand.**_

 _ **'Who's voice was that? Did an illusionist got me or something?' Reborn growled softly. 'I am the Greatest Hitman for rainbow's sake! There was no way for me to fall into an illusion that easily' Reborn thought**_ , in which outloud in Tsuna's point of view, making Tsuna sweatdropped. "Wow, his ego is already there since a long time ago" Tsuna muttered.

 _ **"Ah.. You must be the hitman father used to talk about.. The one he called the Greatest Hitman, Reborn" The woman continued, which Reborn finally caught sight of yellow in the middle of the sea of red flowers.**_

 _ **"Oh? May I know who your father is, miss?" Reborn asked, with a smirk, though he was still cautious and hadn't lowered his guard yet, in case the woman was an enemy.**_

 _ **"Oh? Would you like to know?" She chuckled.**_

 _ **"I wouldn't ask if I don't want to, you know?" Reborn asked back with an arched eyebrow. 'And I amd the Greatest Hitman, I want to know everything' was left unsaid, which was probably a good idea.**_

 _ **"I would not deny that. Very well, since my father had deemed you trustworthy, I will tell you my name, Sir Reborn" The woman smiled**_

 _ **"My name is Vongola Rinaldo*, daughter of Vongola Timoteo"**_

 _ **Reborn widened his eyed when he heard the two names. "So you are the missing princess who caused those idiots running like headless-chickens?" Reborn's eye twitched.**_

 _ **Rinaldo chuckled at that sentence, which she didn't deny it. "This is the first time someone didn't comment my boyish name" She said with a smile.**_

 _ **Reborn arched his eyebrow, "I have a feeling your name is your father's fault. From all those knowledge he possessed, he's horrible in giving names, I remembered the first time he hired me, he thought of giving me a nickname, which was 'Rena' because it had the same meaning as my name" Reborn deadpanned.**_

Both Tsuna and _**Rinaldo blinked at that, and the woman laughed to the point her stomach hurt. "Oh my goodness, you are correct that it was my father who named me. Mother and father made an agreement after all, when they got a son, mother would named him, when they got a daughter, father would named her" Rinaldo laughed.**_

 _ **Reborn chuckled softly, before looking around. "What are you doing here though? Alone, might I add. What if an assassin appear? You are after all the daughter of a powerful mafia famiglia's head" Reborn arched his eyebrow, he couldn't help but asked.**_

 _ **"Actually, I am not sure myself" Rinaldo smiled, plucking one of the red flowers off the soil. "When I first saw this field when I was wandering around, I immediately became attached to this place, and have been coming here ever since when I wanted to be alone"**_

 _ **"Honestly, you are basically inviting assassins to kill you" Reborn huffed, softly petting Leon who walked and rested on his shoulder. "And what if..." Leon turned into a gun- "...I am one of those assassins?" -and Reborn pointed the green gun at the blonde woman.**_

 _ **Instead of panicked or scared, ignoring the gun pointed at her, Rinaldo just smiled at Reborn, who arched his eyebrow with a hint of confusion. "Not to worry, I know I am in danger when I really am. That's the good thing when you received hyper intuition from your Vongola blood running in your vein and is very much active" Rinaldo smiled. "And not to worry, I am confidence in myself when in comes to speed running" She added.**_

 _ **The place went silent for few moment, before Reborn huffed and Leon turned back, walking back to his owner's shoulder. "Well aren't you bold. I am the Greatest Hitman for Sun's sake, she should at least trembled in d*mn fear" Reborn grumbled the last sentence, almost pouted.**_

 _ **"But truth to be told, I wonder why I don't mind if I were to die here" Rinaldo said softly, caressing the red flowers infront of her. Reborn heard that, but didn't say anything though he did narrow his eyes at her.**_

 _ **"Maybe it's because these are the flowers that symbolize death? That if we were to die here, we will become part of them?" Rinaldo continued, but Reborn still didn't say anything.**_

 _ **Reborn listened what she was saying about her attachments to this sea of red flowers for a little while, before joining back to the conversation when she decided to change the gloomy-like topic to a much brighter ones.**_

And the hitman and Vongola princess talked for a little while longer before Reborn left for his fortune-maker job.

Tsuna watched and listened patiently, from that first meeting, led to another and another, to the point Tsuna realized Reborn's shoulder wasn't as stiff as he first saw him during the boring **(dubbed by Tsuna)** first many scenes.

And when a certain scene appeared, Tsuna's eye twitched.

In that scene, both hitman and the princess were drunk, complaining about the unfairness of their lives, though those complaints mostly came from the woman, where her father kept on throwing men at her hoping her to meet and hopefully marry one of them, though it was a good thing that her brothers kept interfering most of said meeting with those unknown brats **(dubbed by her all three beloved brothers (Enrico, Massimo, and Federico))**.

The conversations kept on for almost an hour, to the point Tsuna was already sitting while eating chocolate cake, courtesy of him being in most probably his mind, that the scene finally change after the two suspiciously entered a hotel room together, that made Tsuna spit his cake out.

 _ **"Aaahnn..~"**_ was heard, and the respond was instant.

"I AM STILL UNDERAGE!" Tsuna shouted, throwing his chair at the 'screen', which it then immediately change to another scene, as if trying to test if the brunet was a pervert or merely making fun of the brunet.

 **(AN : In case you forgot, he is 17, and okay, horrible joke is over)**

Tsuna huffed, sitting down on another chair that appeared out of nowhere, and watched the scene again.

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked then looked around said scene.

It was weird since Reborn was nowhere in sight when he was supposed to as that was the hitman's past. Only the blonde woman was there and was her abdomen looked bigger than the her on previous scene?

"Is she looking for Reborn?" Tsuna asked no one in particular. Seeing that he was looking at Reborn's scene of his past, he figured that she was looking for the disappeared hitman.

 **"Where are you, Reborn" Rinaldo teared up, hugging her slightly bloated abdomen. "When can I tell you that I am carrying your child" She continued, until she reached on the red flower field, only when he realized she wasn't alone at that field.**

 _ **There was another woman, a young one at that, with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes looking at her.**_

 _ **Though what made her widened her eyes at the young woman was her bloated abdomen that was larger than Rinaldo's.**_

 _ **Realizing what Rinaldo was looking at and seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, the young woman smiled. "Yes, just like you, I am pregnant, and not to worry, I am old enough to be a mother" The woman chuckled. "I may looked young but I am already 25 if that's what you are wondering" she added, making Rinaldo widened her eyes and slightly dropped her jaws. She was older than her?! She was 23 and the woman who looked a lot younger than her was older?!**_

 _ **"By the way, you came back to my garden again" The woman smiled, snapping Rinaldo out of her thought.**_

 _ **"Your ...garden?" Rinaldo blinked, in which the brunette nodded before pointing a cottage behind her, camouflaging with the trees and their shadows.**_

 _ **"I saw you a lot, and in all of those days, showed me how tired you are, showed me how much you wanted to give your life up" The brunette said, making Rinaldo widened her eyes.**_

 _ **"But that slowly disappearing when the man in black approached you one day. He must be a special man that you now looked a lot healthier and seemed to be looking for him. ...That child you are carrying is his, isn't it?" The woman smiled at Rinaldo.**_

 _ **Narrowing her eyes, Rinaldo didn't answer at first and wondering if she should leave because not all enemies and assassins had horrible faces, sometimes innocent ones were one either.**_

 _ **The brunette didn't seem to mind at the suspicious look directed towards her, she just waited for the blonde to make decision to leave or to stay.**_

 _ **After a few moment, Rinaldo walked forward and sat beside the brunette, though not fully trusted the woman yet, but her hyper intuition said it's fine, so it's fine. "Forgive me for being suspicious towards you, I couldn't help it, and yes, this child is his" Rinaldo replied, which the brunette smiled at her.**_

 _ **Making a glance at the brunette, contemplating whatever or not she should tell her her name, before shrugging her shoulder, again her hyper intuition said it's fine but not full name. "My name is Rinaldo, nice to meet you. May I know your name, miss?" Rinaldo smiled, offering a can-we-be-friends? handshake.**_

 _ **As if knowing what it meant, the brunette smiled, accepting the offered hand. "Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Rinaldo. My name is Eleanor" She replied, before looking at her bloated abdomen. "I hope our babies would meet and be friends too" Eleanor chuckled.**_

 _ **Rinaldo chuckled, patting her slightly bloated abdomen. "I agree. Have you decided what name you will give to your baby?" She asked.**_

 _ **Eleanor smiled and nodded. "Yes, boy or girl, both will be 'Rain', unless I have an unexpected twins, as both me and my husband are a rain, which I am sure you understand what I mean" Eleanor smiled, alarming Rinaldo at the last part.**_

 _ **Before Rinaldo could jumped away from the brunette, said woman raised her hands. "I assure you that I am not an enemy or some sort, Lady Vongola" Eleanor smiled. "Yes, I know who you are when you told me your name. And again, I assure you that I am not an enemy. The reason why me and my husband lived here is to escape and hide from our dangerous lives. We were heirs to each of our famiglias after all and the fact that both our famiglias are enemies make things worst, thus the hiding" Eleanor smiled.**_

 _ **Rinaldo slightly dropped her jaw. Two opposing famiglias' heirs got attracted with each other? Now that is a very rare occurrence, and they even willing to leave their famiglias they grown up in for each other.**_

 _ **Decided to change the topic, Eleanor asked her, "what about you? Have you decided a name for your unborn child?"**_

 _ **Rinaldo waited for a moment for her intuition to scream danger, but when nothing happened, she sighed in relieve. "I wanted to discuss this with him but I couldn't find him anywhere. Guess I won't meet him in a few years, seeing that he is a freelance hitman" Rinaldo grumbled at the last part, before continuing. "If it's a girl, she will be 'Azzurra**', the sun that illuminates the sky to show everyone the bright sky blue that painted the sky" Rinaldo smiled. "If it's a boy, I will named him after our Primo that protected his precious people, the weak and innocents, 'Giotto'"**_

When Tsuna heard that, he dropped his jaw. "What?! She is uncle Giotto's mother?! But.. But that means he is Reborn's son?! I should have realized who she is when she told Reborn who her father is.. But still! What?! Reborn is ancient!" Tsuna babbled everything that came to his mind that was related to Giotto and Reborn.

Tsuna finally then calmed down, before continued watching the past scenes as his curiousity was strong, while he was thinking about when he looked the relationship between Giotto and Reborn, they were mostly on tutor-student relationship, maybe a little more but that was it. None of the recognition of them being father and son.

Tsuna watched as Rinaldo's abdomen grew bigger and bigger on each scene. It seemed that her father and brothers knew of the baby and sometimes looked pissed when they saw the blonde's bloated abdomen. Well, who wouldn't? An unknown man took their daughter and sister without their permission . At . All. They looked like they were going to turn Italy upside down to look for the man. And Rinaldo not telling them who the father of the unborn baby was wasn't helping either.

Tsuna gasped and widened his eyes when it switched to another scene. Vongola mansion was burning, members were fighting enemy forces, Vongola Nono and his Guardians were there in pairs on different locations.

The fight goes on until few minutes later, it switched again, which showed an injured Rinaldo, who seemed to be dying, surrounded by her equally injured father and his Guardians, and her brothers, though them not as bad as them. Then Tsuna noticed something on Nono's arms, but before he could narrowed his eyes to have a better look, it kind of zoomed in, showing Nono handed a blond baby to his dying daughter.

 _ **"Father, brothers.. Forgive me" Rinaldo said softly, hugging her sleeping baby that was born two weeks ago, as tears starting to gather on the corner of her eyes.**_

 _ **Her father and brothers didn't even bother to wipe their tears. "It's okay, my dear. You did what you could to protect yourself and your child" Nono smiled sadly as he caressed his daughter's cheeks, wiping her tears, and gave a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, my child and I am proud of you, Rinaldo, daughter" Hearing that, Rinaldo's tears flowed down her cheeks again.**_

 _ **Her brothers one by one patted her head and kissed her on her cheeks.**_

 _ **"We love you too, Rina. Say hi to mom for us, okay? I hope you will be happy there" Enrico smiled sadly at her, which Rinaldo weakly smiled back.**_

 _ **"I really am not willing to let you go, sis.. I am sorry I couldn't do anything.. Please be happy there ...and love you, sis" Massimo sobbed.**_

 _ **"You know I am not good with words and would sometimes hurt people with them, but I hope you don't and hope I wouldn't mess up. Thank you for everything, sis, though sometimes you pissed me off when you pranked me, but you are still my sister, my beloved sister. Which is why, I won't forgive you if you are not happy in heaven with mom" Federico said, biting his trembling lower lip. "I love you, sis, please watch over these clumsy brothers of yours from there" Federico choked out.**_

 _ **Rinaldo smiled at her brothers, before Nono's Guardians gave her a last greeting at her too. "Thank you ...for everything ...you all did for me too ...and ...I hope you forgive me for all ...the troubles I gave you. ...I love you all too" She said softly, and turned her attention towards her sleeping baby. "Gio baby.. Mommy is sorry ...Mommy will be going first ...Mommy promised ...will look ...after you from ...the sky" Tears flowed as she said that, the thought of her leaving her baby parentless and his father didn't know about his existence yet.**_

 _ **She kissed her baby multiple times, before turning to her father. "...Father.. Giotto.. Please..?" Rinaldo asked her father, who nodded sadly at her, before taking the baby from her.**_

 _ **"Are you still determine not to tell us who his father is, Rinaldo?" Nono asked softly, and Rinaldo nodded her head, smiled sadly. "Forgive me, father ...As I can only assure you ...that he is a hitman ...and not an enemy" She said softly.**_

 _ **"Oh. I am getting sleepy.. I haven't said ...everything I ...wanted to say to ...Gio yet" Rinaldo said softly, eyes starting to close, but still attempting to stay awake.**_

 _ **Nono caressed her head. "I promised Giotto will grown up as a fine man. You can rest now, we will meet again in a few years" Nono smiled sadly, as Rinaldo's eyes slowly shut and breathe her last breath.**_

 _ **As if sensing he lost his mother, baby Giotto wailed at the lack of his mother's presence. Nono, who was a father of course had an experience with a baby, thus him trying to calm the wailing baby in his arms.**_

Tsuna had to wonder where Reborn was, and as if answering his unsaid question, the scene suddenly went backward, before it went black. Tsuna waited for a while before a small light appeared, in which he then realized it was showing a dark room where one light illuminated a round table, surrounded by seven people, including the hitman in inquiry.

Tsuna looked at each of them, and much to his surprised, he recognized them all, except the woman who looked like an older version of Yuni that went to the kitchen. "What.. Why are all the Arcobaleno there? And where is Colonello?" Tsuna muttered.

The tense air surrounding the adults was for some reason making Tsuna gulped, nervous as he wondered what would happened, before it was broken when the Yuni-look-alike stepped into the room, carrying a tray of cookies, which of course, that action made them wary.

A few cautiousness and wariness here and there, Fon was the one who accepted the cookie, and Mammon followed after, though Reborn just accepted the coffee the woman handed him over.

A short pleasanties and introductions were exchanged, and Tsuna finally knew who that woman was. She was Yuni's grandmother, Luce. And few minutes later, all of them went quiet, as they sensed someone nearby.

Tsuna looked at the newcomer, before widened his eyes. That man, the one who gave the Sky pacifier to him! He watched as the man gave each of the Arcobaleno an envelope of the detail of their last jobs, which somehow Tsuna didn't like how it sounded. The mission was just to reach at the top of the designated mountain? That was way too suspicious, and the weird thing was, they still going to do it, making Tsuna deadpanned at their decisions.

Upon reaching the top, all of them, including Tsuna, looked around. There was nothing but air. Tsuna raised his eyebrow, "What are they going to do in an isolated location up here?" Tsuna couldn't help but asked.

Before Tsuna realized it, a bright light shone down to the seven people. Tsuna looked up and saw seven shining pacifiers flew towards each adults. He watched as Colonello, who had been following them, jumped infront of Lal and when the light died down, all the adults were now in the forms Tsuna first saw them, in their toddler forms.

Tsuna widened his eyes at the sight, and the scene went black, and it doesn't seemed like going to show him anymore shocking.

That was when Tsuna heard familiar voices. 'Tsu-nii's voice?' Tsuna thought, closing his eyes for a while, he sighed, and when he opened them again, he saw a white celling, with Ietsuna, Giotto, and the babyfied Reborn, were there, who turned to him when they heard him groaned.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?!" Ietsuna immediately rushed to his side, as Tsuna forced himself to sit down.

Tsuna nodded, his mind were still stucked at the past scenes. 'Why were they shown to me? More than that, why did it show me how Reborn became a toddler?' Tsuna thought, which he snapped out of it, when he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Just as I thought, your fever is still there, you should rest, Tsunayoshi. I'll go get Knuckle" Giotto said, gently pushing Tsuna back to laying down.

"Fever?" Tsuna asked with his for some reason, hoarse.

"Yes, an hour after you were brought here from fainting, you ended up in a fever, and you had been asleep for 3 days if you are wondering" Giotto replied. "Now rest, I don't want Knuckle to chase after me if I didn't let you sleep"

Tsuna didn't say anything, just slowly nodded at the blond, who left for Knuckle after he saw the nod. '3 days? That long' Tsuna thought. 'Yeah.. I feel kind of tired.. I should sleep' Tsuna's eyes slowly dropped, before he fell into slumber.

But unknown to the three Skies though, Reborn had been staring with a slightly narrowed eyes at Tsuna since the brunet woke up. He didn't know how Tsuna did it but Reborn couldn't brushed away the feeling of Tsuna had found out something about him that he kept secret.

...

 **AN : If you asked me "are these meaning correct?", I don't know, thus Google.**

 *** RINALDO: Italian form of Latin Reginaldus, meaning "Wise Ruler".**

 **The reason why I chose this one is because Nono's sons' names are related to rulers.**

 **Enrico - Home-Ruler**

 **Massimo - The Greatest**

 **Federico - Peaceful Ruler**

 **And don't asked me why I chose to give her a male's name, because I don't know why either.**

 **** AZZURRA : Sky blue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Intruder**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **Tsuna didn't say anything, just slowly nodded at the blond, who left for Knuckle after he saw the nod. '3 days? That long' Tsuna thought. 'Yeah.. I feel kind of tired.. I should sleep' Tsuna's eyes slowly dropped, before he fell into slumber.**_

 _ **But unknown to the three Skies though, Reborn had been staring with a slightly narrowed eyes at Tsuna since the brunet woke up. He didn't know how Tsuna did it but Reborn couldn't brushed away the feeling of Tsuna had found out something about him that he kept secret.**_

...

 **AN : Thunder Guardian, Lightning Guardian, Thunder Ring, Lightning Ring..**

 **I was wrong all this time..**

 **It should be Lightning, instead of Thunder**

 **Oh for the love of... *curse***

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Trees softly rustled as someone jumped from trees to trees towards the hidden Vongola mansion.

The intruder took a slow step towards the mansion, passing the two gate guards, who distracted themselves as they talked to each other.

And a twig snapped when he accidentally stepped on it, making the two guards snapped their attentions towards the sound, which the closest one then walked towards there slowly and carefully.

The intruder cursed in his mind for his carelessness, looking around for a way out.

But luck was on his side.

A rabbit jumped out of the bushes infront of him and hopped into the area within the guard's sight.

The guard blinked, before turning around. "It's just a rabbit. Man, that scares me a little just now" The guard said as he walked back to his position.

The intruder sighed in relieved, when he immediately tensed up, biting his lower lip to prevent himself to make a surprised voice, when a small dagger flew past by his ear. Had he made a peek after the guard walked away, he would has a dagger sticking on his right eye.

Silence reigned the place before the guard walked away. "What's wrong?" "I thought someone was there other than the rabbit, but I guess it's just my imagination" The guard replied, shrugging his shoulder.

The intruder slowly walked away, and after he made sure the distance, he he released his bitten lip and sighed in relieved.

 _'Well.. As expected of Vongola's guards, but they are not good enough_ ' He smirked, looking around, before his eyes landed on a tree, which according to the information he received, near his target's current location.

' _Okay.. The faster I get this shit done. The faster I am out of here and get my money_ ' He thought, before he carefully climbed the tree of interest.

As he slowly ascending the tree, he quickly hide when a green haired man walked was the window infront of him. ' _Crap! That's Decimo's Lightni...Huh?_ ' The intruder blinked when Lampo looked at the tree he was hiding once before shrugging and walked away.

He waited for Lampo to come back. ' _...He's not coming back_ ' He deadpanned at he thought. ' _Well, not that I am complaining_ ' He looked around and on each nearby windows, before slowly opening the one infront of him.

' _Hah! That's nerve-wreaking but awfully easy_ ' He thought as he fixed his hat and mask before slowly walked to his destination, while looking around for the room his target was residing.

' _Well, next stop... The infirmary_ '

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

The moment Tsuna went asleep, he couldn't help but heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Oh, come on!" Tsuna frustratedly shouted.

Again, he was greeted by darkness, which he was sure another past scenes would appear. Even though it's interesting to watch people's past, it was taking down all those privacy walls protecting people's privacy!

Didn't had any other choice, Tsuna sat down and waited patiently. And when it appeared, Tsuna had to gasp and widen his eyes. The child with a robot toy in his hands, appeared, carried by Enrico, looked awfully familiar to Tsuna, and he was sure that the toddler Enrico was carrying was Sawada Iemitsu himself.

 _ **"Oh, Enrico, I see you brought Matteo* with you" Nono smiled with baby Giotto in his arms, playing with his grandfather's fingers.**_

 _ **"Yes, father. I figure Giotto would want a friend to play with" Enrico grinned, carried his son towards baby Giotto who looked up, before putting his five years old son infront of the youngest blond.**_

 _ **"Say hello, Matteo, he's your cousin, Giotto" Enrico grinned, patting his son's head.**_

 _ **"Hi! You wanna play with me?" Matteo grinned at the baby, who just blinked and for some reason, blowing bubbles out of his mouth. "Pu puh" was what baby Giotto said.**_

 _ **Matteo blinked for a few times, before back to grinning again. "Well, I don't understand what you said but let's play robots!" Matteo exclaimed happily, swinging his robot toy here and there. "Um.. Um.. Don't worry, Gio! I will be the best cousin ...no, I will be the best brother you ever has!" Matteo added, making his father and grandfather smiled at him.**_

"Oh my god.. Who is that innocent child? He's definitely not like that *sshole I used to see. Maybe I got the wrong person? They even have different names" Tsuna muttered ignoring the fact that the Giotto he knew also had two names, as he watched the two young blonds played with each other while ignoring the two adults.

Tsuna watched all those time skips, where baby Giotto kept growing up with Matteo by his side. And when Giotto reached the age of twelve and Matteo at fifteen, Tsuna noticed the difference in attitude of Matteo.

Slowly but surely, he seemed to be getting colder towards young Giotto when they were talking about anything outside of upperworld lives. Tsuna couldn't help but wondered why, until it reached a certain scene.

 _ **Matteo was walking down the hall, with a seven years old Giotto trailing behind him when he overheard the conversation between his father and his grandfather from the door that wasn't closed properly.**_

 _ **"Are you sure, father? You gave it to Giotto?"**_

 _ **'Give what to Gio?' Matteo thought, arching his eyebrow, before making a short glance at Giotto, who wasn't paying attention but at the surrounding, the part of the mansion that he wasn't allowed to explore before.**_

 _ **Matteo turned his attention back to the two adults' conversation, paying closely. 'Why did they give more attention to Giotto than me?! I am the heir!' Matteo thought, gritting his teeth.**_

 _ **"Yes, Enrico. Unlike what I felt from your son, Giotto's flame is stronger"**_

 _ **"But, father, Giotto is still young! Please consider this! I know I couldn't inherit it, and even if I did, it won't be long because of my illness, while Massio and Federico will be in CEDEF, at least let Matteo took the position, until young Giotto is ready!"**_

 _ **"I won't be giving this position to Giotto this fast, Enrico. I will wait until he is 20 before letting him take my position. And if I were to disappear before that dad, Matteo can be the figure head"**_

 _ **"Father..." Matteo could hear his father sighed in defeat, meaning there's no way to change his grandfather's mind.**_

 _ **'What the fck?! You mean I will be just a fcking temporary boss?! Are you fcking kidding me?! All those shtty education and training for me being the boss are useless!' Matteo had to hold back his urge to break the door and snarled at the adults. 'How dare they?! HOW . DARE . THEY ?!'**_

 _ **"Fratello* ?" A young voice behind him snapped him out of his thought, and immediately turned to the voice, which belonged to his cousin, who was staring at him questioningly. "Are you okay?"**_

 _ **'Am I okay? Am I Okay?! You stole my supposed-to-be-mine position, you little piece of sht!' "I am okay, Gio, let's go explore more around this place" Matteo faked-smile at Giotto, who nodded happily. "Un!"**_

Tsuna watched as Matteo lead young Giotto through the hall, before he gasped in disbelieved, widening his eyes. Did he just freaking saw Matteo shoved the distracted Giotto to the storage room?! Giotto still lacked the height to open that damn door! And did that brat just pretended to not to hear Giotto's shout, pretending to look for him when he purposely walked away?! How dare he?!

Tsuna was fuming, swinging his chair everywhere as if hitting an imaginary Matteo. Said brat even came back 2 hours later with a fake panic decorating on his face. The nerve of him!

The scenes played were quite similar, where Giotto would 'accidentally' ended up getting lost or getting trapped in a storage room or any other dangerous rooms, before Matteo came to his rescue few hours later. And the worst thing was young Giotto saw Matteo as his hero who kept saving him from the dark.

"Why?! Uncle Giotto, you stupid idiot!-"

《》

Somewhere in the mansion, Giotto, who was drinking coffee, sneezed, spatting said coffee in the process directly at G, who sat in front of him, right on the poor man's face.

Awkward silence surrounding them, before G pulled out a handkerchief, calmly wiping coffee off of his face.

"..."

"Eer.. G?" Giotto slowly put down his cup.

"What?"

"...I am sorry...?" That came out sounding like a question.

"...It's fine"

'I am sure it's not.. But if he's dropping this then...' Giotto thought, making a small glance every few seconds before picking up his cup again and took a sip.

《》

"-Aaargh! Damn it! You stupid oaf!-"

《》

Giotto snezeed again, and coffee being spat at G for the second time.

After the realization he spat the same coffee at his Storm's face for the second time, Giotto paled and immediately ran out of the kitchen, abandoning his half finished coffee. ...with G hot on his trail, aiming an arrow covered in Storm flame at him.

"GIOTTO!"

"I swear I didn't do it on purpo-"

BOOM!

"-And stop destroying the mansion!"

《》

"-Where's your intuition when you should need it-huh?" Tsuna kept on ranting, when he realized he was fading. "Oh.. I guess I am waking up" Tsuna grumbled as he became more transparent before taking a brief glance at the younger blond in the scene infront of him.

"Maybe I should give uncle Giotto a punch on the head once when I saw him next" Tsuna mumbled, slowly closing his eyes.

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he had to shut his eyes back from the brightness of the light of the sunset that was burning his face. 'It's evening already? Who in the world didn't close the curtains when someone was having a peaceful sleep? More importantly, how long have I been asleep when I fell asleep again after waking up from that 3 days unconscious?' Tsuna groaned, hand covering his face while his eyes slowly adjusting with the brightness.

Tsuna looked around, when he suddenly tensed up, narrowing his eyes, and eyes traveled around to look for the probable intruder. 'I felt someone's presence! Who? This is bad, I am not in my full strength to be able to protect myself yet' Tsuna thought, gritted his teeth. 'Maybe at least I can escaped from whoever this person is'

When Tsuna's eyes caught a blur, and hyper intuition suddenly rang, he immediately rolled his body from the bed, falling from it. Ignoring the pain from falling, Tsuna immediately looked up when the moment he rolled away, he heard something landed on the bed. Narrowing his eyes, the intruder was wearing a blank mask and a cap, making him to unable to identify him.

'Ugh.. It hurts to move' Tsuna gritted his teeth. Forcing himself to stand, Tsuna summoned his Sky flame and fired at the man, which said man dodged it, and landed few feet in front of him and the scorching bed. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, ready to shot Sky flame again. "Who are you and what do you want.." He demanded, not in the mood to politely ask him.

The man didn't reply, as he suddenly jumped towards Tsuna, catching the brunet off guard as he accidentally lower his guard down, which said man caught Tsuna's wrist and immediately zapped Tsuna with a Lightning flame "Aagh!", and the man let go of his wrist, making Tsuna fell to the ground.

"Uugh.." Tsuna gritted his teeth, forcing himself to look up and glared at the man. " _A weak glare like that won't work, you know? And don't have a grudge against me alright. This is just an order from my client. You might know him though, and here's a message for you from said client-_ " Tsuna's eyes were starting to get blurry.

'Italian..? Ugh.. Must ...flare my flame ...to alert them..' Tsuna thought, mustering every single one of his strength to make said flare, which he did managed to.

《》

Somewhere in the mansion, Reborn and Giotto who were training Ietsuna in the training ground, and the Guardians who were currently present in the mansion, immediately snapped their heads towards the sudden flare of Sky flame. Every single one of them immediately knew who made the flare and rushed towards the location. After all, there was only one Sky the the mansion, since the other two were outside in the training ground.

"Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna shouted, instead of running like the other, he activated his Sky flame and immediately flew to the infirmary window where Tsuna was located, followed by Giotto and Reborn on the blond's shoulder.

《》

" _-he said, and I quote "We will meet again, no.27.."_ "

Though blurry, Tsuna widened his eyes at that. 'No..'

And darkness overtook his vision.

...

 *** MATTEO : Italian form of Hebrew Mattithyah, meaning "gift of God."**

 *** Fratello : Older brother**


	5. Omake! - 14th of October

**Omake! - 14th of October**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Author Note / AN**

...

~ Timeline : 3 years after Sky's Truth ~

Lambo, Chrome : 19

Tsuna, Ietsuna, Hayato, Takeshi : 20

Ryouhei, Kyouya, Mukuro : 21

 **(AN : Fortunely unfortunately, depending on yourselves, there will be no spoiler related to Sky's Truth)**

/ Vongola mansion - Japan /

= 3rd Person's POV =

It was seven in the morning. Some people already woke up, especially maids and butlers.

When clock striked half past six, the ladies, excluding Ipin who was in China, training with Fon, in the environment she was used to before going to Japan to assassinate a target, in which she attacked the wrong person (Ietsuna), and stayed there for the past years, slowly went out from their rooms, after they received a message that Yuni just arrived to the mansion and was waiting at the front door.

Upon reaching the door, Chrome silently opened the door and let the girl in. "Sorry for waiting, Yuni-chan" Chrome smiled. "Welcome, Yuni-chan" Kyoko, and Haru greeted while whispering, and Hana just gave a small nodded with a smile at her.

"So, which kitchen will we use?" Yuni asked, as the four girls lead her.

"The fouth floor" Haru replied with a grin, which Yuni looked at her questioningly.

Seeing that face, Chrome replied "Basements kitchens will be not an option seeing that Tsu-nii usually with our three eldest Guardians, and sometimes Ie-nii, Haya-nii and Take-nii went there, the first floor is where the dining room located so it's also not an option, the second floor is where the library, meeting room and ball room located, Tsu-nii also mostly on that floor including Muku-nii, Haya-nii, and Lambo-kun for the library, I know it's very early but we don't want to take any chances. We wanted to give a surprise for the twins, remember?" She said, which Yuni nodded.

"The third floor is also not an option because that's where butlers and guards' quarters, Tsu-kun, Muku-nii, Kyou-nii, and Ryou-nii never failed to appear there to oversee the guards' trainings as there's also a small training ground and a gym there, which of course the four rooms are located on different wings." Kyoko continued.

"While the fourth floor is us, ladies, including maids' quarters, still, Tsuna sometimes appeared there to help the new maids some chores and cooking when the older ones are busy..." Hana paused.

"...Now that I mentioned it, Tsuna actually appeared everywhere, but of course, more often on the library with Mukuro, Hayato, Lambo, or in the garden with either Ietsuna, Lambo, Kyouya or Kyoko here, and sometimes in Ietsuna's office, because the brother was locking himself inside for his paperwork, which Tsuna, for his own amusement when he was bored, watched him doing his paperwork in misery" Hana sweatdropped, which Yuni giggled at the last part.

"The fifth floor also not an option. That's where the boys' quarters located and the offices" Haru grinned.

"Locking himself in his office, huh? I hope our cake will cheer Ie-kun up!" Yuni said with a happy smile, her face brighten, while the five of them entered the elevator with Chrome clicking the fourth floor button.

"Yes, yes.. Ietsuna will definitely be happy when his girlfriend made food for him" Hana smirked at Yuni's sudden blush.

"Hana!" Yuni shrieked at quiet as possible.

"Not that I am not happy seeing Tsu-kun, but I hope he's not at the fourth floor" Kyoko said nervously.

"Relax.. I don't think he will be there, especially this early in the morning. Like I said, Tsuna sometimes go there. So, what are the chances he is there anyway?" Hana said, waving her hand, shooing what Kyoko was saying.

"Hahi! That's right, what are the chances anyway?" Haru grinned.

"Don't jinx it, you two" Kyoko sweatdropped.

《》《》《》《 OMAKE 》《》《》《》

They were staring at the sight infront of them.

Yes, Tsuna was in the fourth floor kitchen, teaching few of the newer maids how to cook some of the Guardians' favourite dishes, which the originalities of those dishes came from Tsuna.

And yes, Hana and Haru jinxed it.

There gone their plan in not letting any of them knew.

Upon seeing the five of them at the kitchen door, the maids present immediately greeted them, bowing at Tsuna and left the kitchen after bowing at the five of them too, taking the finished dishes to be shared with the others.

"Good morning, ladies. Not that I am not happy to see you but what are you doing here this early?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

"We should be asking you that" Hana said with a sigh.

"Well.. I am planning to bake a cake for Tsu-nii" Tsuna smiled sheepishly with his hand behind his back, when the five of them stared at him as if he was stupid.

"What about you, Tsu-nii? You two have the same birthday. It's your birthday too" Yuni pouted.

"Well... Hahaha..haha..ha..." Tsuna sweatdropped. He had totally forgotten about his own birthday.

"You forgot it's also yours too, aren't you? You are too focused on other people's happiness! Be selfish and think about yourself too, will you?" Hana grumbled, which the other four nodded.

"Uum.. Well.. Since you five are already here, would you like to decorate the cake for Tsu-nii? ...And me?" Tsuna smiled nervously, showing the three levels cake behind him.

Hana growled softly. "Fine. Now get out of here. You two are not supposed to see your cake. Not until the party started" Hana said, throwing Tsuna out.

"Sorry, Tsu-kun. ...Hm.. There's no point in hiding it from you anyway" Kyoko murmured under her breath, but Tsuna still manage to hear that, and before Tsuna could say anything about that, Kyoko continued, "please stall Ie-kun for us, okay? While the boys, except Ie-kun himself, decorated one of the rooms, okay? Thanks~" Kyoko smiled, shutting the kitchen door.

Tsuna blinked when he heard a soft "Alright, let's do this, soldiers!" which was definitely Hana's voice, then followed by cheers "Ooh!".

He stared at the closed door for awhile before slowly standing up, brushing off the non-existence dusts from his clothes. "Right.." Tsuna sighed. "Now.. How do I stall Tsu-nii" Tsuna asked no one in particular, before a light bulb shone brightly. "Aha!" Tsuna clicked his fingers, and he went to level five, immediately to Ietsuna's office. He could feel Ietsuna's flame inside there after all.

《》《》《》《 OMAKE 》《》《》《》

Reaching Ietsuna's office, he knocked a few times, but without waiting for a reply, Tsuna went and opened the door, though slowly, in case Ietsuna fell asleep on his papers, and made a peek.

There, in the middle of the room, slightly on the right of a window, his brother was face-planted on this desk, sleeping soundly. Tsuna looked around, the books on the bookshelf on the left side of Ietsuna's desk were everywhere, which made Tsuna grumbled about his brother for not tidying them up. The only thing that was not touched by un-tidyness was the sofa (and low table), which for family, guests, friends, and allies when they went for a visit or in Byakuran's case, barging in without any notifications in advance, on the desk's right.

Thinking for a while, whether he should leave Ietsuna be or woke him up, Tsuna shrugged his shoulder and entered the office, then stood infront of Ietsuna's table, staring at the sleeping brother to his papers, back to him, then to the papers again.

"With the amount of these papers, might as well give him a hand. Or he won't have time to attend the party" Tsuna murmured, before taking few stacks, plucking a spare pen on Ietsuna's table, and walked to the sofa.

The moment he sat down, his hands accidentally slipped and the papers fell on the low table with a loud thud, Ietsuna immediately snapped his head up, instinctly lit up his Sky flame, ready for unexpected assaults, even though he was still half-asleep.

When nothing came crashing him, Ietsuna blinked a few times, making his vision clearer, then he saw Tsuna laughed sheepishly, one hand positioned behind his back, and another hand was making a sorry gesture. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up"

"Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna blinked again, rubbing his eyes, making sure he was not hallucinating. And after he was sure that yes, Tsuna was there, "not that I don't want to see you or anything but what are you doing here? At..." Ietsuna made a glance at the clock beside the door. "...fifteen minutes before seven in the morning? It's still so early" He said.

"Nah. I just woke up too early but I couldn't get back to sleep so I came here, and..." Tsuna replied, with hands gesturing at the papers on the low table.

Ietsuna's eyes followed the direction Tsuna was gesturing, which his eyes then landed on his cursed papers and he stared at them.

Tsuna, seeing the silence, decided to break that. "Eer.. If you mind, I'll give them back to you and go back to my roo-" Tsuna was cut off by Ietsuna, who snapped his head back to Tsuna. "No, no, no! You can stay! Stay all you want! Just.. Just Please.. Help me with those" Ietsuna immediately face-desked for pleading.

Tsuna sweatdropped at that. "Um.. Okay. Please stop smacking you forehead to the desk. You need all the brain cells to handle your Guardians" Tsuna chuckled at the last sentence, which made Ietsuna pouted at him.

"Well, Tsu-nii, if you are able to finished those papers within 7 hours, I'll make you your favourite snack" Tsuna grinned when Ietsuna's face brighten, which he then immediately snatched his pen and started scribbling on his papers in faster speed than he usually was when without the promised snacks. "I'll get it done before you even realize it, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna smiled at the happy Ietsuna, before he turned his attention at the papers he took from Ietsuna's desk, and sweatdropped. He was really wondering what Ietsuna did to make his papers actually in a form of many stacks, which there were actually some stacks on the floor beside Ietsuna's desk. Just how many days did Ietsuna ignored and ran way from them anyway?

《》《》《》《 OMAKE 》《》《》《》

Six hours had passed since Tsuna promised Ietsuna some snacks and Ietsuna trying to finish them in fast speed. The clock already strikes ten minutes before one in the afternoon.

Tsuna finally finished his part of Ietsuna's papers. 'And that's the last one' Tsuna put down the paper on one of the stacks. 'These will need Tsu-nii's approval and signature, these are recommended to be decline, and I already signed the papers that Tsu-nii's signature is not necessary as signatures of his advisors or right-hand-man is sufficient'

Tsuna then made a glance at the clock, then to Ietsuna. When he saw that Ietsuna was to occupied with his papers, Tsuna quietly went out and headed towards the kitchen, which he met Hayato halfway there.

"Good afternoon, Hayato-kun" Tsuna greeted the silverette, who nodded at him.

"Have you seen Ie-sama somewhere? I couldn't find him anywhere, though I am planning to check if he's in his office" Hayato sighed.

Tsuna chuckled. "Why yes, I did. And yes, he is in his office by the way. I am on my way to the kitchen for his lunch" Tsuna answered. "He's doing his papers if that's what you are wondering" Tsuna continued, which made Hayato dropped his jaw.

"But how?! Ie-sama never did his papers voluntarily without me dragging him back and stood by the door, in case he ran away" Hayato choked out.

Tsuna immediately grinned. "Promised snacks" was the only answer Tsuna provided, but that's enough for an answer when he saw Hayato sighed, ruffling his silver hair. "Guess I'll go help him" Hayato murmured.

"Have you eaten your lunch yet, Hayato-kun?" Tsuna asked, which Hayato nodded. "Yeah, us Guardians already did, Ie-sama will lecture us if we were to wait for him" Hayato grumbled.

Tsuna chuckled. "Well, if he hasn't eaten his lunch by 3 in the afternoon, one of you need to drag him, and you need the strength to do that after all. Shouichi-kun's inventions are useful, which one of them will detect if Ietsuna skip his food and another when Ietsuna are out of the mansion ground without notifying any of us"

"Well, yes I admit those help us, but it definitely not when Giannini gets his hands on them" Hayato heaved out a long-suffering sigh, which made Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Well, I am not stopping you any longer. You wanted to help Tsu-nii, right? So go on. and don't worry, I'll bring snacks" Tsuna smiled, waving at Hayato, who nodded at him, before both walked in different directions.

~ Time Skip ~

"FINALLY!" Ietsuna shouted when he slammed his hand to the desk after signing his last paper, startling Tsuna and Hayato, which made the latter almost spilled his coffee.

"I am done! Snacks~ Snacks~ Tsu-kun, snac-" Ietsuna paused when he saw that it was already 5 in the afternoon. He had been doing his papers for 10 hours. "Are you kidding me?! That long?!" Ietsuna shrieked, immediately slammed his forehead to the desk, before groaning.

Ietsuna looked up when something was put on his desk, which his eyes immediately lit up. "Chocolate mousse!" Ietsuna said in excitement, and snatched the spoon Tsuna handed him.

"This is delicious" Ietsuna put another spoon of chocolate into his mouth with a blissful expression painted on his face.

"Tsu-nii" Tsuna called, and Ietsuna immediately snapped his attention to him. "Hm?" Ietsuna blinked when Tsuna smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday" Tsuna grinned, handing a box of chocolate related snacks to Ietsuna, who grinned back.

"Thanks. ...Oh wait" Ietsuna said and he ducked under his desk as if trying to retrieve something. "Aha!" Tsuna and Hayato heard that, and Ietsuna then popped back up.

"Here, Tsu-kun! The books you have been searching for for the last two years, and some marchmallow packs which you definitely got that addiction from Byakuran! Anyway, Happy Birthday to you too, Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna grinned. Hayato facepalmed on the marshmallow part.

Tsuna grinned back, and accepted the gifts "Thanks, Tsu-nii" Tsuna smiled, and made a slight glance at the clock, which Hayato saw that and fortunately not Ietsuna because he was back focusing on his mousse.

Knowing Hayato saw his brief glance, Tsuna signaled to stall Ietsuna until one of the ladies or Guardians called them for the birthday party.

Hayato blinked in surprise when he thought Tsuna didn't know about the surprised party, but shrugged it off immediately, 'Well, he is a very observant person anyway. It's no wonder if he found out' was what he thought, before he nodded at Tsuna.

Hayato then walked towards Ietsuna's bookshelf and pulled out a certain game, before turning back to Ietsuna, who blinked at him.

"Ie-sama, it's been a long time since I last challenge you in a game of chess. Will you accept my challenge, my Sky?" Hayato smiled challengingly at Ietsuna, who blinked again and smirked at his Storm. "Be prepared to lose, my Storm!"

Tsuna just blinked looking at the two competitive expressions between the two, before he shook his head and sighed with a smile. "Well, this might be an amusing scene"

~ Time Skip ~

"Checkmate! I win again, Ie-sama" Hayato smirked, taking out Ietsuna's king's last defense. "57 - 59. Hayato-kun is in the lead" Tsuna announced.

"You only have two wins ahead of me! I want rematch!" Ietsuna growled, gripping his poor king.

"Haha! You can not win aga-" Hayato's devil personality in action was cut off when they heard someone knocked the door.

"Come in" Ietsuna called, and the door opened, and Yuni entered the office. "Ie-kun" Yuni smiled, and Ietsuna immediately stood up and walked to her. "Yuni!" Ietsuna hugged her with a grin, which the girl hugged back.

"Not that I am not happy to see you, which in fact, I am actually very happy, but what are you doing here?" Ietsuna smiled, arms still hadn't let go of the young lady, though he did let her faced him.

"Sorry for disturbing your play, but do you have time for a moment? I need to have a word with you" Yuni smiled, which Ietsuna nodded, waving at Tsuna and Hayato who waved back after greeting Yuni, who greeted back, before the two Skies exited the office.

"...So, I guess it's time?" Hayato asked.

"Definitely" Tsuna nodded, before walking towards the window, opening them and exited through there, followed by Hayato, who then shut the window. The two then entered a dark room through the same way and went hiding with the others.

《》《》《》《 OMAKE 》《》《》《》

"Where are we going, Yuni?" Ietsuna couldn't help but asked again as he already did so after a few steps exiting his office.

"Just follow me, Ie-kun" Yuni chuckled. "Oh, we are here" Yuni said, which Ietsuna looked up and saw they were infront of the dining room.

"Are you ready?" Yuni asked.

"Ready for what?" Ietsuna blinked, but Yuni just pushed Ietsuna into the dark room, which of course his mind went to somewhere forbidden, after she opened the door.

But his thought was immediately banished away when his mind instantly supplied that Yuni was still 16 years old, still underage, before the room suddenly brighten after he took three steps into the room.

"SURPRISED!"

Ietsuna widened his eyes at the sight infront of him. Birthday banner and decorations were everywhere, the decorated three level cake and any other delicious-looking dishes were there. The people he knew were also there. Tsuna, his Guardians, Giotto and his Guardians, Dino and Romario, Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno, Xanxus and his Guardians, Byakuran and his Guardians, Enma and his Guardians, Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru. His maids, butlers and guards were also present, which Ietsuna realized that the flame users used their flames to protect the mansion.

"Happy birthday, Ie-kun" Yuni smiled, making Ietsuna turned his attention to her, giving a chance for her mischievous personality surfaced and steal a kiss from Ietsuna, making his cheeks burned, which Yuni ignored that, before one by one wished him a happy birthday in their own (roundabout) ways.

Tsuna walked to Ietsuna and grinned at him. "Surprised?" Tsuna asked, his grin hadn't left his face yet.

"Definitely!" Ietsuna chuckled.

"Okay, twins! Time to extremely blow the candle and cut the extreme cake!" Ryouhei shouted.

"What? Shouldn't we sing then let them make a wish first?" Dino's questioned Ietsuna's Sun.

"Huh?" Ryouhei looked confused for a memont before realization came to him. "You are right! I extremely forgot!" Ryouhei grinned sheepishly, which made Hana, who was beside him, sighed at him.

"Now, hurry, hurry, Ie-kun Tsu-nii" Yuni smiled, pushing the two Skies to the crowd.

Tsuna then realized Kyouya and Alaude were already nowhere to be seen, before shrugging his shoulders, guess they reached the limit to be in a (very) large crowd in one room. He could feel the two were in the balcony anyway.

Tsuna and Ietsuna then stood behind the cake, singing along with those who were singing for them, before making a wish and blown the candles together. They of course cut the cake together too, before grinning at each other.

"Once again, happy birthday to you, Tsu-nii" He said and gave his brother a hug, which Ietsuna gave back.

"Yeah. Happy Birthday to you too, Tsu-kun" Ietsuna grinned.

...

 **This omake is actually for Tsuna's birthday *sob***

 **Happy belated birthday, Tsuna!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Anger**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Previously / Flashback**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Uugh.." Tsuna gritted his teeth, forcing himself to look up and glared at the man.**_ **"A weak glare like that won't work, you know? And don't have a grudge against me alright. This is just an order from my client. You might know him though, and here's a message for you from said client-** _ **" Tsuna's eyes were starting to get blurry. 'Italian..? Ugh.. Must ...flare my flame ...to alert them..' Tsuna thought, mustering every single one of his strength to make said flare, which he did managed to.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna shouted, instead of running like the other, he activated his Sky flame and immediately flew to the infirmary window where Tsuna was located, followed by Giotto and Reborn on the blond's shoulder.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ **-he said, and I quote "We will meet again, no.27..** _ **" Though blurry, Tsuna widened his eyes at that. 'No..' And darkness overtook his vision.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

After seeing Tsuna fell unconscious, he took out his phone, and sent a text before shutting said phone away. He then went to pick Tsuna up, which he put the brunet in his shoulder, and immediately jumped out of the window, which he then landed on a nearby tree.

He was about to make a dash when he heard a shout, in which he made a quick glance before jumping away from the tree branch he was crouching on while dodging handcuffs-covered-by-Cloud-flame. Ignoring those chasing after him, he immediately made a dash, furthering himself from the mansion, with Vongola Guardians on his trail, which he inwardly cursed as he should figured that would happened when a flare of Sky flame from Tsuna could be felt.

The man really thought he failed his mission and his life forfeited when he saw Daemon materialized infront of him, which he immediately forced himself to stop to turned around way to escape, but that one moment of stopping was enough for two fast runners caught up to him. " _F*ck!_ " He cursed under his breath when he saw said fast runners stood at each of his sides.

" _We will have you give back our family member_ " Asari, who was standing a few feets on his left, said with a soft smile ...and a sword pointing at the kidnapper. " _You wouldn't like to lose some limbs, wouldn't you? So please give him back_ " Asari continued, maintaining the same smile that hadn't faltered in the slightest.

Ignoring Asari, Alaude, who was on the kidnapper's right, immediately rushed forward to engage an easy battle because the man was carrying Tsuna. Alaude knew the man wouldn't put Tsuna down, because if he did, either Asari or Daemon would take Tsuna away from him, rendering him a mission failure.

" _Sh*t, sh*t, shi-_ " The man kept on cursing while dodging and defencing using his Lightning flame from Alaude's handcuffs, Daemon's attacks, and G who was behind him with occasional gunshots. While the two had always disliked and fought with each other, they did make a good fighting partners combination. Might be because fighting too many times with each others to the point they actually knew what the others was thinking in the middle of a battle.

An amusing sight to anyone who didn't know them but the kidnapper didn't has time to muse that rare temporary truce when the other Guardians and two Skies caught up to them, where the younger Sky looked like he wanted to murder him before cutting him into gory pieces then throw his mutilated pieces of body to hungry violent animals.

' _Great.. Now how can I get out of here_ ' The kidnapper thought with a blank face, mentally panicked while looking around to see himself getting fully surrounded. ' _Jumping to the nearby tree seems useless_ ' He sighed softly, still maintaining his blank face.

' _Might as well make a try than giving up so soon_ ' He forced himself to calm down. He was about to dash and kick the scared Lightning Guardian, when he was suddenly enveloped by Mist flame. " _What?_ " He widened his eyes, he really thought Daemon Spade had caught him, but when he saw the Guardians' faces, it didn't seem that way.

" _Thank you for your hard work_ " was what the kidnapper heard from his left ear and brief glance at a brownish red hair, before he felt the brunet he kidnapped was taken away, and strong pain in his abdomen at the same time. With wide eyes, he coughed out blood, slowly looked down, and saw a sword sticking out from him abdomen and blood was pooling under his feet.

"Daemon, dispelled the Mist!" He could hear Vongola Decimo's shout, which his vision then was cleared from Mist flame surrounded him.

He had no more strength left to react on those gasped he heard when the sword sticking out from his abdomen was pulled away making the pain increased, letting him fell on to his own pool of blood, nor did he care about the betrayal he was feeling when he was attacked by his client's subordinate.

His eyes turning glassy when he knew he was about to die, which meant that he would left his old disabled mother all by herself. He did these kind of jobs only because the price paid was high. For his old mother to have a shelter to sleep in, foods to eat everyday,and medicines for her illness. Everything only for his old mother, who was patiently waiting for him to reach back home.

" _Looks like I won't be able to go home today after all... Please forgive me..., mother_ " was the only thing he whispered out before he stopped moving and his eyes turned dull.

The place went silent when they saw the man took his last breath after apologizing to the mother who was waiting for him to reach home, before they heard, "Oh my.. It seems he died before his old mother" followed by a chuckle.

"You think that's actually amusing, you f*cking *sshole!" G snarled at the man, who was princess-carrying Tsuna, and pointed a gun at him, ready to pull the trigger.

"It's interesting that he was actually doing this dangerous job only for his disable old mother. The loyal son that always went back home to take care of her and one day he didn't, which she waited day by day then died all alone while thinking her only son had finally given up on her. Oh, that sounds like an interesting drama. Well, at least she will be joining him soon. She IS already dying" The redhead chuckled.

Knuckle immediately frowned. "You are not supposed to disrespect a child's love towards his mother. God will not forgiven you for that and will land heavy punishments on you" Knuckle said, before frowning again when the man in front of him chuckled while making a kind smile on his face.

"And what makes you think I care, Sun Guardian?" He tilted his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"What would you feel when someone insulted you like that?" Asari narrowed his eyes, his grip to his sword tightened. No one should disrespect someone like that, not that it was okay to disrespect someone in another way. Including him, the others were also glaring at him, though some did that while observing him.

Giotto too was observing the nonchalantly redhead in front of him. Messy brownish red hair with a bright yellow eyes as if they glowed. He looked a lot younger than them, and looked like he was around the same age as their children.

Hearing what Asari asked him, the redhead merely shrugged his shoulder and shifted the unconscious Tsuna to his shoulder. "Why would I know. I never have lovable parents anyway, well legally I do have them but that's just on paper anyway. Oh, I feel like I need to tell you my sob life story, anyway, other than that, I only saw them once a year for them just to check if I am still alive or already reduce to a skeleton, which after 3 years, they threw to an orphanage, and yay, a year later, I got adopted" He smiled, clapping his hands.

Wiping away the kidnapper he killed's blood off of his face as he just realized blood splattered everywhere and few reached his face. "They loved me, cared for me, and stuff, but a month later, my adopted parents did the same thing, disappearing for a few weeks, coming back to check on me, then disappeared again, and 3 months later they too threw me to another orphanage when they realized my eyes can actually glow and I quote 'Human eyes don't glow. He must be a monster, which was why his parents abandoned him'. I don't understand why they had left me for weeks rather than threw me back to the orphanage or just killed me on spot though, but anyway, that happened for another two times of same reason abandonment before I was taken in by master, and dear me have been serving him since then as his Mist" He grinned at them, when he saw them staring at him speechless.

Ignoring them, the redhead made a brief glance at his watch, and grinned. "Well, blame yourself in this okay~ Gotta go~!" He said, which confused those surrounded him, before G and Alaude, being the brains of the Tenth Generation, widened their eyes. They were about to jumped at the redhead when he suddenly enveloped by Mist flame, which Daemon quickly dispelled it, but when he did, the redhead and Tsuna already disappeared from the spot, as if they teleported away.

All of them with wide eyes were staring at the spot where the brownish red headed man were once standing on, and then G cursed loudly, before each of them turned their attention to the killed man.

"...What should we do about him?" Asari asked quietly.

"The fallen people who attack Vongola do not deserve a proper burial, so I suggest disposing him by flinging him out. The appearance of the result doesn't matter" Daemon growled, making Lampo squeaked, paling at the image of flinging someone out and made that person looked like a smashed tomato. He was standing beside the Mist after all, not that the others didn't send a disturb look towards the fuming Mist. Well.. The only one who didn't was Giotto.

Giotto was silent, looking confused. He was silently absolutely livid inside seeing Tsuna was kidnapped right infront of his eyes, which was exactly why Giotto was confused. True that he would be angry if someone was kidnapped, especially if it was one of those he treasured, but not even his precious childhood friend, G who was kidnapped and almost gotten killed when they were younger able made Giotto that livid like how he saw Tsuna was taken away.

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the thought. No offense to Tsuna, but before he met his other childhood friend, Cozart, him and G had been together for years, he only knew Tsuna for around 2 years, and yet, he was much much angrier when Tsuna was kidnapped than how angry he was when young G was kidnapped right infront of him.

That made Giotto wondered, maybe that had something to do with being a fellow Vongola Sky? 'That's impossible' Giotto shook that thought away immediately. He could still recalled when young Ietsuna, who had yet inherited the boss position, was once kidnapped. And there, Giotto paused at the thought. he was also angry when Ietsuna's kidnapping happened, like how G's case. He knew Ietsuna ever since the boy was young, longer than he knew Tsuna, and Ietsuna was also a fellow Vongola Sky to add, he was sure he wasn't as angry as how he was now.

His hyper intuition had been trying to tell him something ever since he started thinking about it, making Giotto inwardly scowled. He didn't understand what his hyper intuition trying to say, then he felt a change, rather than trying to tell him something, it was now trying to lead Giotto somewhere. Giotto visibly scowled, making G, who noticed irritated look, shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his thought, though his intuition tugging him to go somewhere was still there.

Temporarily ignoring his intuition, Giotto looked at his Storm, then he realized Ietsuna and his other Guardians were staring at him, half of them were showing concern. Blinking twice, "uuh.. Why are you looking at me like that?" Giotto asked.

"We have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, Giotto" Asari replied and asked back with concern, making Giotto blinked at him. Was he in his own thought that long. "I ...was just thinking" Giotto replied. His Guardians looked at each others, before shrugging it off. If their Sky weren't going to tell them then they would have to wait until the blond opened up.

"what should we do with him?" G asked pointing at the corpse, making Giotto stared at the bloodied corpse, to the spot where the one who killed him once were, and back to the corpse again. "G, Alaude, bury him outside. After that, the two of you and Daemon, bring your people to start the search for Tsunayoshi" Giotto stated, before walking back to the mansion with narrowed eyes and tightened fists that shown a hidden anger, right after he saw his three Guardians nodded and left their spots.

The rest of the Guardians began to follow their Sky, before the three Guardians noticed that Ietsuna was still standing on the same spot.

Walking back, Asari tapped Ietsuna shoulder, trying to catch the young Sky's attention, though the boy didn't reacted. "Ietsuna-kun"

Ietsuna bit his lower lip while glaring at the ground. "Again. It happened again! All these years I have been training! For Tsu-kun! For him to be happy and not be reminded of his ugly past caused by **that jerk**! To protect him like how he used to protect me! And yet.. Tsu-kun was taken away again right infront of me and I couldn't do anything!" Ietsuna choked out, as tears travelled down his cheeks.

The three Guardians looked at each other, and stared sadly at Ietsuna. "We will definitely save him, Ietsuna-kun. He will be okay, he is strong after all. Believe in him" Knuckle said softly, as he lead Ietsuna towards the mansion, followed by the other two Guardians.

Little did they know, Ietsuna was more frustrated at his own feeling. When he saw Giotto becoming livid, he too was angry, but he knew. He **knew** his anger was not on the same level as Giotto's. He was not as livid as Giotto. It was as if a part of him never thought Tsuna as his blood related brother. That thought made him tightened his fists. Made him hated himself more.

Tsuna was his brother.

That one was for sure.

His twin brother.

So why?!

...

 **The gate of truth started to crack open as the truth of the Skies will slowly but surely be revealed soon**.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Eleanor**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Previously / Flashback**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Well, blame yourself in this okay~ Gotta go~!" He said, when he suddenly enveloped by Mist flame, which Daemon quickly dispelled it, but when he did, the redhead and Tsuna already disappeared from the spot, as if they teleported away.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **His hyper intuition had been trying to tell him something ever since he started thinking about it, making Giotto inwardly scowled. He didn't understand what his hyper intuition trying to say, then he felt a change, rather than trying to tell him something, it was now trying to lead Giotto somewhere.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Little did they know, Ietsuna was more frustrated at his own feeling. When he saw Giotto becoming livid, he knew his anger was not on the same level as Giotto's. He was not as livid as Giotto. It was as if a part of him never thought Tsuna as his blood related brother. That thought made him tightened his fists. Made him hated himself more.**_

...

 **AN : Anyone remember who Eleanor is?**

 **In this chapter, there will be a constant changing scene.**

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

After leaving his Guardians behind, perfectly knew that they would followed him. And as they had been together for a long time, Giotto knew his Guardians would be patience enough to wait for him to explain his sudden behavior after he finished solving his problems or when he later approached them for help.

As Giotto reached the mansion, he immediately walked towards his room, changing his attire and took necessary items, before leaving his room.

On his way towards the front door, he saw his head butler heading towards the dining room, in which said man saw Giotto too.

"Giotto-sama" The head butler greeted, bowing down, before he straighten up when Giotto told him to rise his head.

The man blinked when he realized Giotto was wearing a civilian clothes, instead of his usual suit and a cloak. "Giotto-sama, if I may ask, why are you wearing those clothes?" He asked.

"Ah, I am planning to go to the town for awhile. And no, I prefer going there by myself this time, thank you, Suzu" Giotto added the last sentence and waved at him when his head butler opened his mouth.

"But while you no longer hold the seat, you are still a boss, Giotto-sama. And it was almost dark out there! At least bring one of your Guardians or one of the guards" The head butler, Suzu, said.

"It's fine, Suzu. Tell them I am going to town to calm my head when my Guardians ask my whereabouts" Giotto smiled, walking towards his destination, ignoring his butler's panicked call. "Giotto-sama!"

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

Exiting the forest surrounding the mansion, unlike when he was with his Guardians previously, Giotto now payed most of his attention towards his hyper intuition that lead him somewhere else. So without any question, and without any hesitation, Giotto started walking to the direction his intuition kept pointing at.

Walking passed the town, he spotted Tsuna's closed cake shop, with people walking around sometimes made a peek at the closed shop, as if hoping Tsuna suddenly appeared and apologized for the late opening.

Taking a peek at his pocketwatch, Giotto blinked. It's already 5.32pm. No wonder many adults were walking around Tsuna's shop. It was already the time people off work, the time where workers received their break of the day. Most after all would go to Tsuna's shop for a short relaxation before they went home.

Decided to help them not to waste their precious time on Tsuna's would-be-closed-for-awhile cake shop, Giotto approached a nearby shop and asked or a paper, pen, and a tape, which he wrote down that Tsuna would be returning soon as soon as his sick relative in another country was healthy again, and taped the paper at the shop's door.

Satisfied, Giotto walked towards the directed direction via his GPS-intuition again.

He had not took more than ten steps when a familiar voice stopped him. " _Oh. Young man, are you by any chance Giotto?_ " The voice called, making Giotto stopped his tracks, and blinked, before turning around.

" _Ah. You are-!_ " Giotto widened his eyes at the person, though he could see that person no longer holding their youth, he was still be able to recognize them.

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

At the same time, in the mansion, Ietsuna was in his room, sitting at the corner of his bed, depressed and sulking, before he stood up and walked towards his wardrobe, which he proceeded in pulling out a hoodie, changing his T-shirt with that, before went to his drawer and taking out his phone and wallet.

Ietsuna immediately exited his room, as soon as he pocketed his phone and wallet. Walking towards the front door, while searching for nearby one of the three Guardians in the mansion, he passed through the infirmary where he could sense Knuckle's Sun flame in there.

Knocking on the door. He entered when he heard a "come in" from inside.

"Huh? Ietsuna?" Knuckle blinked when he saw Ietsuna on the door, before his instinct took over, as he immediately rushed towards the brunet and checked for any injuries.

Sweatdropping, Ietsuna hurriedly stopped Knuckle's worry. "I am okay, uncle. There's no injuries at all" Ietsuna laughed nervously.

That made Knuckle blinked again. Making another fast check in Ietsuna who sweatdropped, he nodded. "Okay then. So, what make you ultimately come here?" Knuckle asked.

"Ah. I was looking for either you, uncle Asari or uncle Lampo. But since you are the closest one within my range, so here I am" Ietsuna smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I see. Why did you ultimately looking for us then?" Knuckle asked, nodding at Ietsuna.

"Oh. I just wanted to inform you guys that I will be in town for a while, so that you guys didn't panicked over my sudden disappearance. Just like last time, you guys thought I was kidnapped and sent half of our people to look for me when I was just visiting the library with Reborn act as my bodyguard" Ietsuna deadpanned at the last part, making Knuckle chuckled sheepishly.

"Okay. I'll inform the others. Bring one of your Guardians or one of the guards with you to prevent further panic when you were late" Knuckle said, which Ietsuna nodded. "I am going to meet Hayato and Takeshi when I reach the town" Ietsuna reassured.

Hearing that, Knuckle nodded. "Be back before dinner" He said, which Ietsuna nodded, before leaving the infirmary, and proceeded leaving the mansion, entering the forest.

Once he stepped out of the forest surrounded the mansion. 'I am really sorry for lying, uncle. But my intuition told me to go to that place alone' Ietsuna thought, biting his lower lip, and made his way towards the place his intuition wanted him to.

To Sawada residence.

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

" _-Lady Eleanor!_ " Giotto exclaimed, his eyes still wide at the sight of the aged green-eyed woman infront of him.

The woman chuckled. " _Goodness. I am no longer a lady, and how many times did I told you to call me 'mother' or at least 'mother-in-law', Giotto_ " She smiled, grabbing one of bewildered Giotto's hands.

Giotto blinked again, before chuckling. " _Many times. By the way, not that I am not happy to see you again after so long, but what are you doing here? From Italy to here_ " Giotto smiled, leading the aged woman to the nearby park's bench.

Sitting down at the empty becoming, the woman chuckled. " _Long time no see you too, Giotto. I came for a vacation, and to visit someone_ " She smiled.

" _Visit someone? I didn't know you have a Japanese relative, mother_ " Giotto asked, blinking. As far as he knew, his mother-in-law never had one, only Italian relatives, and few German relatives.

The woman stared at Giotto with sadness filled in her eyes, making the blond taken aback and mentally panicked. Did he say something wrong?

" _I see you really are not aware about it_ " The woman smiled sadly.

" _Are not aware of ...what?_ " Giotto couldn't help but asked. Was it really that bad?

The woman smiled. " _I am visiting my daughter, Giotto. My daughter, Rain_ " She said, making Giotto widened his eyes.

" _Ra..Rain?_ " Giotto stuttered. " _She ...is here? In Japan? In Namimori?_ " Giotto looked as if he had seen a ghost when the aged woman nodded.

" _Where.. Where is she? I.. I have been searching for her for the past seventeen years. Ca- Can I meet her? Please let me meet her. I am begging you, mother. Please_ " Giotto choked out, eyes turned glassy, and tears eventually flowed down his cheeks.

The woman smiled sadly as she watched Giotto, the strong Giotto, broke down, begging to see her daughter, his wife, after years of separation. After all, her daughter did suddenly disappeared without any explanation to the Tenth Generation a week after the two's small marriage that was attended by only her, her husband, and Giotto's Guardians.

The woman was still silent, waiting for Giotto to calm down from his break-down. And few moments later, Giotto managed to calm down a little, and nervously waited for his mother-in-law to say something, especially after he showed her his pitiful side.

But instead of saying something, the woman gave Giotto a small smile and patted his head. Giotto blinked at that. " _Follow me. I'll lead you to where she's staying_ " She said.

Giotto was about to say something when the aged woman stood up, and lead him somewhere with a sad and a very apologetic smile decorated her face, which made Giotto confusedly looked at her, though still followed her.

Following the elderly woman, Giotto would not admit it, but he felt a little dread in meeting his missing fiance. When Giotto recognized the path they were walking on, he frowned a little. He had a feeling he won't like it when he saw where his missing fiance was staying.

And he was right about the dislike when he saw the only gate visible.

They were walking towards Namimori graveyard.

Biting down the wall of his cheek, Giotto was trying to look at the kind of bright side. Was trying to convince that his fiance was actually at the graveyard visiting someone else's grave. Or maybe she had a house just right behind the graveyard.

Yeah. She probably had a house near that graveyard. After all, her mother did lived in the middle of a forest and near a large field of those flower of death. Giotto nodded at himself at that thought.

" _Come on. She's near_ " She said, waving at Giotto, who snapped out of his own thought and nodded at her. " _Ri-right_ " Giotto stuttered out after taking a deep breath.

As they walked passed the graveyard's gate, Giotto paused and looked around, trying to find at least a glimpse of brown hair or maybe the house she was staying in, but to his disappointment, he didn't saw any.

" _Over here, Giotto_ " The aged-woman waved at Giotto, who blinked when he saw the woman looked at him, standing infront of a grave full of sunflowers and spider lilies. That somehow made Giotto frowned. Those two flowers' meanings clashed with each other and yet they were put together. One symbolized longevity, while the other symbolized death.

Walking towards the elderly woman, Giotto noticed she stopped walking, as if she had reached her destination. Gulping down his saliva, Giotto approached her, hoping what he was thinking was not true.

But it seemed like his life wanted him to face the truth. A painful one, but it was better than a painless lie, which would made him felt more pain if he were to discover the truth.

Staring at the tombstone with wide eyes, tears travelled down his cheeks as he slowly dropped down to his knees. " _...Rain..?_ " Giotto whispered out.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Here lies a beloved daughter, and wife

Beloved by Family

Cherished by friends

A rain that once flushed away people's fear and sadness

Latizia Rain

04/02/19XX - 14/10/19XX

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

" _After so many years, I finally see you again, but you..._ " Giotto trailed, silently sobbed. " _Rain..._ "

Eleanor smiled sadly at her son-in-law. ' _I told you, Rain. You should have told him the reason why you left. That would have hurt him less_ ' She thought sadly as she left Giotto with her deceased daughter alone, and stood beside a tree nearby.

Staring at Giotto back, Eleanor couldn't help but thought of his mother. ' _When I said I hope our children can be friends, never would I have thought that the two will be together, Rina_ ' She smiled. ' _Just like me and my husband's case, our former Famiglias are also enemies with yours, isn't it, Rina?_ ' She chuckled softly.

Then her smiled turned into a small frown when a sudden thought appeared. ' _Rain was pregnant when she left. Sudden contact after two month after finding out that her father passed away, and another two and a half months only to say she will have a boy, and disappeared again, before I found out she was hiding in this small peaceful town, and I immediately rushed here and asked for an explanation_ ' She thought, looking at the sky.

' _I wonder what happened to their son, my grandson. He disappeared overnight and that's when the doctor found out she was killed, especially when according to the patients nearby her room, there were a loud crash and shoutings of a woman for her son_ _but the patients were too scared to do anything_ ' She thought, before turning her attention back to her son-in-law's back, and the only thought that flashed through her mind was ' _I should tell him why and also about his son he never knew existed_ '.

A few minutes in silence, as Giotto wiped away his tears, he stood up and turned around, facing his mother-in-law, who walked towards him when she saw him standing up. Giotto blinked when he saw her serious face, and immediately mentally panicked. Was she angry because he couldn't find Rain? Was it because he cried, showing her a weak side of him? Was she ashamed of him? Was she going to tell him to throw his wedding ring away?

Ignoring his poker face, Eleanor saw Giotto's panicked that clearly showed within his eyes, making her stared questioning at him. ' _Was he scared I am going to hate him or something? He never showed his weak side infront of me after all, always trying to look tough_ ' She mentally chuckled.

Stopping infront of Giotto, " _Even if I am your mother-in-law, I am also a mother, Giotto. You don't need to act strong when you don't need to_ " She chuckled, patting Giotto's head, which made Giotto blushed, before she went back to a serious face and Giotto's eyes widened. " _Would you like to know why she, my daughter Rain, your late wife left, Giotto?_ "

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

Ietsuna was already near the house he used to live in with his late mother and his brother. He couldn't help but thought why his intuition wanted him to go back home rather than searching for Tsuna. His abductor was definitely not stupid to hide in his captive's house after all.

Frowning, Ietsuna fastened his pace, hiding his flame. 'Well.. Sometimes in movies, abductors are stupid. Hopefully this one is also the same, even if that person is a mafiaso' He thought, when he stopped infront of the house.

He sighed, when his intuition didn't warned him anything, which meant the house was empty. Sulking a little, Ietsuna stepped inside, again wondering why his intuition lead him there.

After he entered and shut the door, his intuition started to lead him somewhere again. Feeling nothing dangerous, he was sure his intuition won't lead him to his death, he followed.

Passing through the kitchen, he stopped infront of a certain familiar door beside said kitchen. "Why ...here?" Ietsuna murmured, eyes widened, as he stared at his late mother's room.

...

 **AN : Eleanor's aged-appearance, you can just imagine an elderly woman with grey hair tied in a bun + a pair of warm green eyes**

 **...**

 **Promoting a new book.**

 **It's my first time writing that, but I'll try my best.**

 **I hope you don't mind checking it out, and tell me what you think.**

 **It's a crossover fic - KHR x NARUTO**

 **Thank you!**

 **DESCRIPTION :**

 **Tsuna wasn't sure if life loved her that much or hate her that much to make her stay on the ground, as instead of letting her sat on the fluffy cloud floating in the sky watching over her precious people, her soul was thrown back in time, far far in to the past, where mafia hadn't even existed.**

 **She was once again live from the beginning, as a newborn baby.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Found Out**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Previously / Flashback**_

...

 _ **Stopping infront of Giotto, "Even if I am your mother-in-law, I am also a mother, Giotto. You don't need to act strong when you don't need to" She chuckled, patting Giotto's head, which made Giotto blushed, before she continued with a serious face and Giotto's eyes widened. "Would you like to know why she, my daughter Rain, your wife left, Giotto?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Passing through the kitchen, he stopped infront of a certain familiar door beside said kitchen. "Why ...here?" Ietsuna murmured, eyes widened, as he stared at his late mother's room.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

" _Why ...Rain left?_ " Giotto murmured, eyes widened while staring at his mother-in-law, which the aged woman nodded at him. " _I did promised her not to tell anyone but I think you deserved to know, Giotto_ " She replied.

" _Yes.._ " Giotto whispered out. " _Yes, please! Please tell me! Was it something I did? I mean I probably did something that she possibly disliked. Was she angry because of that? Was it that bad? Did she hate me to the point she left me? Did she-_ " Eleanor patted Giotto shoulder, cutting his panic off.

" _I assure you, Giotto. The reason she left was not related to anything she disliked you did, and no, she did not hate you. It's another different reason_ " She said, calming Giotto down a little and slowly nodded at her.

" _I will tell you everything when we are at my place, Giotto. Come. There's no telling who will be listening, after all, with us related to the other side, trees are able to grow ears_ " Eleanor said, which Giotto nodded at her again. Being in the mafia, there's no telling if anyone was evedropping them or not, especially if by any chance, a Mist was nearby.

They then left the graveyard after making a short prayer for Rain.

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

'Why mama's room? Did she hide something important no one knew? But I didn't found anything when I sleep here' Ietsuna thought, grabbing the door handle, and opened the door.

Entering the room, Ietsuna couldn't help but looked around. The state of the room were still the same as how he remembered when Nana was still alive and when he sometimes slept in when he was too tired to go upstairs to crash onto his own bed.

The only difference between previous Nana's room and the current Nana's room was the large photo hanging on the wall right above the study desk that he took off and burned away. It was a photo of Iemitsu and Nana's wedding, that was replaced by an equally large photo of a happy Nana hugging an equally happy Tsuna and him, the photo that was taken few days before Nana's death.

Ietsuna stared at the large photo for a while, eyes turned glassy, which he hurriedly wiped them off. How he missed his mother, before he laughed humorlessly, as he recalled a promise he made with his mother. What happened to the promise he made with his mother to protect Tsuna as an older brother. Tsuna was taken twice! Right in front of him too!

'Some brother I am' Ietsuna scoffed softly at himself, before he walked towards the study desk, pulling out one of the book and flipped it open, then take something out.

Though as much as Ietsuna despised Iemitsu, the man was still his father. The man who loved to shower his annoying kisses to his small cheeks, used to play with him, giving him stacks of presents whenever he came back from his so-called 'digging oil in north pole' work, which Ietsuna shared those presents with Tsuna later on.

From all those burned photo with Iemitsu inside, Ietsuna left one usual size photo behind, the only one he couldn't burn, which he kept and slipped it in the book he was holding.

Ietsuna stared at the photo longingly. A complete family photo that they took few months before Nana's death. Iemitsu and Nana were hugging each other wearing large smiles on their faces, with him and Tsuna in front of them also hugging each other, mimicking the two adults.

Staring for another while, Ietsuna snapped out of his thought when he remembered why he came in to the room. Slipping the photo back to the book, he shut the book and put it where he picked it up.

Ietsuna then looked around. 'Where should I look first? ... _What_ should I look for seems like the correct question' Ietsuna sweatdropped at that. What was he supposed to search? His intuition only guided him to his late mother's room, and that's that. Everything was on Ietsuna alone.

So in the end, he looked for whatever he was searching for at places people liked to hide secret things he saw in movies. After all, Tsuna _did_ hide his thick dictionary-like diary behind his study desk.

And there. Ietsuna paused searching from desk. Maybe he was supposed to look for a diary? Did his mother even wrote a diary though? That thought flashed through his mind.

Silence for a few seconds, Ietsuna then shrugged his shoulder. 'Worth a try. Maybe mama did has one' He thought, and immediately looked for anything that looked like a book, didn't matter if it was as thick as a dictionary or as thin as children's bedtime story book.

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

Eleanor led Giotto through the market district, while ignoring all those with-and-without-partner women swooned at 'that handsome blond foreigner leading his mother home', which made Giotto sweatdropped. It was the mother leading the blond foreigner, not the other way around. He wondered what they would think if they were to realize that he was at the age of a father. He was at the age that could be those younger women's father. A young father, but father nonetheless. Being good looking was not always pleasurable. Well, mostly not.

Sighing, Giotto made a glance at his mother-in-law, and sweatdropped again. The elder was perfectly ignoring those women, while maintaining a kind smile on her face. She looked at Giotto and even asked " _Is there something wrong, son?_ " to him, which he immediately shook his head, while softly murmured " _nothing, mother_ ", before turning his attention in front, making notes on which ways to go.

What Giotto didn't know was that while his mother-in-law smiled pleasantly, she was actually thinking on how to get rid of those annoying women who were trying to take her son-in-law, especially to those who already had partner for their own lives. They annoyed her the most.

Walking for another while, making sure none of the women following them after they turned here and there, much to Giotto's confusion and thankfulness of getting rid of their stalkers, Eleanor stopped in front of a plain house that people would miss if they didn't know what to search, making the blond blinked questioningly at her when she tapped the door few times with her Rain flame after entering the gate, before he made a soft " _aah.. The power of mafia technologies_ " when he saw door slided open.

" _Come inside, Giotto_ " She said, and Giotto nodded, which she then tapped the door again to slided back, shutting the door.

" _You can wait at the living room while I go prepare some tea_ " She said, pointing on where Giotto should go, who nodded at her.

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

Ietsuna yelped as he accidentally kicked the corner of the bed frame when he was planning to seach on the other side of the room once again. Clutching his poor toes as hard as he could, to stop himself making a louder scream of pain.

Ietsuna turned around and widened his eyes when he saw the part he kicked came off. "Aaah! Don't tell me I kicked it too hard. Don't you dare go broken on me!" Ietsuna panicked, immediately went to pick the part and was about to put it back when he suddenly paused.

He blinked when he saw a book, a single photo, and papers inside. Ietsuna stared at those items, then at the part that came off and back to those items again. "Huh. Didn't see that one coming. This is actually a drawer? But instead of pulled it, you need to pluck it to open it" Ietsuna murmured, as he put down the fallen part, and took those items out.

After taking them all out, Ietsuna looked at the normal size book, and flipping a few pages before he shut the book, examine it. "Huh. A diary that didn't look like a diary book. This look more like those reference book on how to use a brand new phone" Ietsuna murmured, as he put it down and picked the photo up, which Ietsuna then smiled.

It was a photo of a smiling Nana and two newborn in her arms. Iemitsu though, was nowhere in the photo, making Ietsuna scoffed. Must had gone back to Italy for CEDEF. He did remember his mother once told him something like "On the second day you and Tsu-kun was born, your papa had to go back to work because he was very busy" she said with a sigh.

Shaking his head, Ietsuna stared at the photo for a while, before he blinked, realizing something amissed. He recognized the baby on the left was definitely him, but the baby on the right ...didn't look like Tsuna. Well, similar but different.

He narrowed his eyes at that, before shrugging it off. 'Well, I have seen Ryou-nii's baby photo by accident, and that baby didn't looked like Ryou-nii at all' Ietsuna snickered as he remembered the photo of the adorable baby's photo, Ryouhei even turned red from embarrassment when Ietsuna saw it as the older boy hurriedly snatched the photo away from him. 'Maybe that also happened to Tsu-kun' Ietsuna thought.

Staring at it again, as he kept frowning everytime his eyes went to Tsuna's baby photo, he finally put down the photo and went to pick up the scattered papers.

"Wonder what these are?" Ietsuna murmured as he picked one up.

Ietsua blinked when he saw the first paper. "Oh. Tsu-kun's birth certificate. But why mama put it here? Did she not want someone finding it?" Ietsuna murmured questioningly.

Putting Tsuna's birth certificate down, Ietsuna was about to pick the second one with his free hand when his eyes caught another paper with the word 'certificate' on it, and proceed to pick that one up instead. "Another one? I am pretty sure mama didn't put mine ...here" Ietsuna trailed, as he stared at the paper with wide eyes.

"Wha- What? What is this?" Ietsuna stuttered, as he let go of Tsuna's birth certificate and gripped the other paper with both of his hands.

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

Giotto, while holding his cup of tea, was awkwardly staring at his mother-in-law, who was sipping her tea slowly, as if trying to drag some time.

" _...Um, mother?_ " Giotto called her hesitantly, and jumped when the elderly put down her cup and stood up, immediately went out from the living room.

That effectively made Giotto panicked, fumbling his cup which he immediately put it in the table, else he would risk dropping the cup thanks to his own panic. ' _Oh noo! Did I say something wrong? But I was just calling her!_ ' Giotto inwardly screamed, tugging his hair.

Eleanor entered the living room again when she blinked at the scene of her son-in-law forcing himself to go bald by tugging his blond hair.

" _Giotto, what did your poor hair did to you for you to do that?_ " She asked with a chuckle, and Giotto jumped again, before he turned around. Seeing his mother-in-law came back again, Giotto let go of his hair and his eyes went to the object she was holding. " _Mother, what is that?_ " He asked.

" _I think you might want to see this_ " She said, without answering his question. Giotto stared questioningly at the woman as she handed him the book. " _An album?_ " Giotto murmured as he stated at it, but before he could open it, Eleanor spoke up.

" _Inside were the pictures of Rain that I took whenever I came to visit_ " Eleanor smiled sadly, taking Giotto's attention who stared at her with a slight frown, before he turned back to the album.

Flipping the cover, ignoring his mother-in-law taking the seat in front of him, Giotto widened his eyes when his eyes landed on the large photo that covered half of the page of Rain standing in the sunflower field.

Giotto smiled sadly, seeing that bright smile on the photo, Giotto couldn't help but think she was actually happy without him being by her side. That thought did put a larger crack on his heart after he found our she already passed.

Staring at the photo a little longer, his eyes trailed to another photo, to another, and another, and another, flipping each pages slowly. He looked at the photos slowly one by one, as if trying to memorize Rain's smiles in the photos.

Eleanor smiled softly as she watched her son-in-law stared and flipped around the pages. She was silent. She let Giotto took all the time he needed, as she filled her tea to her cup and picked the cup up.

Flipping pages by pages, Giotto stared at photos with smiles sometimes appeared on his face and sometimes chuckles escaped his lips, but he suddenly paused mid-way flipping to another page as he stared at the last photo on that page.

Giotto stared at it with wide eyes. Expression full of surprised and confusion. Slowly lifting his head, facong his mother-in-law who was staring at him as if she was waiting or him to ask a certain question. Giotto spoke up.

" _..Rain was pregnant?_ " Giotto asked her in wide eyes.

Eleanor nodded, putting down her cup of tea. " _Yes, she was. And that is the reason why she left_ " She replied, and before Giotto could ask his next question, she held he hand up.

" _Three days after you two's marriage, I know you told her about the life you lived in, about the mafia_ " She stared, and Giotto was silent, letting her to continue. " _That of course, made her thinking, especially when five days later, she was taken hostage. Even if you and your Guardians did managed to save her, she was terrified_ " She said.

Seeing Giotto's hurtful expression, Eleanor spoke up again. " _She wasn't terrified of you or the mafia, by the way_ " She said, making her son-in-law blinked. " _She was terrified for being a hindrance to you and your friends during the fight. Being a burden for getting kidnapped and turned into a hostage_ "

" _She's never a burden to us_ " Giotto said.

" _I know, Giotto. I know that when I saw your and your friends' expressions, but that was not what she thought, no matter what I said that you all didn't thought of her as one_ " She smiled sadly.

" _So she made a decision. Either stay and take self-defence lessons from you and your friends, or left and disappeared from you and your friends to prevent anymore kidnapping and being a hostage. She took the second option_ " Eleanor smiled sadly, wiping away the tears that was gathering in her eyes.

" _But why didn't she told us? We could have help._ I _could have help_ " Giotto asked sadly.

" _If she were to tell you, you would have stop her_ " She said, and smiled when Giotto said " _Of course I would_ " to her. " _If you were to stop her and she stayed, your enemies would take of that again, your child included in the package with her. To take your Famiglia down. You all might try to train her, the basic at least, but Rain would never the fighting ones. Her stamina won't support her, so she left without telling any of you_ "

Silence surrounding them, before Giotto asked another question. " _It was only a few days passed. How.. How did Rain know she was pregnant?_ "

" _My line has an interesting bloodline. We can detect presences when they are within certain distance, and in Rain's case, the presence was in her abdomen_ " Eleanor said.

" _...I see_ " Giotto sighed softly. " _I still hope she told me though_ " He murmured, slowly going back to the album, and few seconds later, his head snapped back up. " _What happened to the child?_ " He asked. If Rain gave birth to the baby and passed away, then the child must be in his mother-in-law's care.

Judging from the frown the elderly woman was making, Giotto was sure he wouldn't like what his mother-in-law would say next.

" _I don't know. I was there when Rain gave birth to a baby boy, but on the next day, when I reached the hospital to visit them, the nurse I acquaintance with told me that..._ " Eleanor trailed, and Giotto could see the pain in her eyes.

" _...That Rain was murdered_ " Giotto's eyes widened at that.

" _The hallway Rain's room was located at that time was empty, so no one knew what happened, except patients' rooms nearby, who claimed they heard that there were loud crashes and shoutings of a woman for her son but they were too scared to do anything. Only when it went quiet that one of the patients pressed the assistance button_ " Eleanor frowned, and Giotto followed after.

" _What about the security cameras? Did none of the cameras catched anything?_ " Giotto asked with a frown.

" _No. There was no one in the hallway, except nurses occasionally walked there to assist their patients_ " Eleanor frowned again. " _Which was why I thought and still do think that it was a strong mafiaso who took Rain and your son away_ " She continued, as Giotto bit his lower lip, and fists tightened at that.

Taking a deep breath, Giotto faced his mother-in-law. " _I swear I will find whoever was responsible, and I will find mine and Rain's missing son_ " Giotto said, fists still tightened. " _Until then, mother.. Will you be willing to wait?_ "

Eleanor stared at Giotto, which was returned by Giotto himself.

After few seconds of silence, Eleanor broke into a smile. " _His name is Reito_ " She said, which made Giotto blinked and looked at her questioningly.

" _The son Rain gave birth to. He was named Reito_ " Eleanor smiled softly. " _'Rei' from Rain ***** 's name, and 'To' is from your name_"

Giotto smiled at that. Rain had once asked him if they were to have a child, what name would they give their children. After many discussions later, they decided if they were to have a boy, he would be named "Reito" and if it's a girl then it would be "Raisu".

" _You can continue looking at the album, Giotto_ " His mother-in-law said, which he did go back to the album. Flipping pages after pages, when he reached the last page, which only contained two photos of Rain and Reito sleeping together in one photo, and Reito opening his eyes in another.

Giotto stared at his son's photo with wide eyes. His brain seemed like it just stopped functioning all together. Even though Giotto only knew him for few years, he was able to recognize the boy even if he were in a disguise, just like when he dressed himself as a princess during their highschool festival.

Gulping down his saliva, Giotto murmured something under his breath that his mother-in-law couldn't catch, not that she payed attention to him as she was focusing more on her tea.

"Tsunayoshi?"

《》《》《》Sky's Truth《》《》《》

Ietsuna stared in disbelief at the paper with trembling hand. Lips quivering as he didn't know what to think about it.

"Mama signed this. But.. But if this is a real certificate then..-"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 **Certificate of Death**

This is to acknowledge the death of

Sawada Tsunayoshi

On the 14th of October in 19XX

At: Namimori Main Hospital

Signed: Sawada Nana

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"..then who is Tsu-kun?"

...

 **I know Birth and Death Certificates are not produce by hospital but here, I am making the Main Hospital is the one responsible of it.**

 *** "Rain" is read as "rein" soo.. Yeah**

...

 **...Uuh..**

 **Surprise! Surprise!**

 **Did anyone see that one coming? :3**

 **(Actually I really think some of you did)**

 **.**

 **And also**

 **I wish you**

 **❀ (Belated) Happy Valentine Day ❀**

 **and**

 **✧ Happy Chinese New Year ✧**

 **for those who are celebrating!**

 **。* ✧ ヾ(^﹏^)ﾉﾞ ✧ * 。**


End file.
